The Princess III: Family
by Bamby0304
Summary: Abel's gone. Kip's dead. Gemma's on the run. Nothing was going the way it should be. But Scarlett still sticks close to her brother, the club, and Juice. It doesn't matter if they need her to simply keep TM running, or go with them to Belfast, she does whatever the club needs. Even if she's been feeling a little worse for wear lately...
1. Bye, Baby

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last story! I live for your comments. It really does help keep me going when it comes to uploading and updating stories :):)**

 **Well, we're back with another instalment of** _ **The Princess**_ **. I was planning on waiting another couple of months to get this going, but I'm too excited to wait any longer. A lot is going to happen in this part of the story. There's gonna be a lot of blood, sweat and tears, love and heartache, and everything else a story needs. So, without further ado… here's chapter one of** _ **The Princess III: Family…**_

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

Everything felt numb. It had been that way for the last few days. It was like I was on autopilot. Like I'd been watching myself from above, not really there...

I'd been staying with Jax and Tara since everything happened. Since Zobelle, Weston, Cameron, mum, Kip... Abel... We hadn't been allowed to stay here until it was no longer a crime scene. It was only late last night that we'd need given the all clear. We'd been crashing at Tara's while we waited. I'd slept on the couch, needing to be there for my brother. Needing to be close. Losing Kip and Abel had taken a toll on everyone...

Standing in Jax's kitchen, I looked down at the stain on the floor in front of me. I stared blankly at the sight of Kip's dried blood the cops had tried to clean up.

The kettle was boiling on the stove. It had been whistling for a few minutes now. But neither Tara or I moved. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of cold coffee in her hands. I didn't have to look over at her to know I'd find ablank, vacant look on her face that would mirror my own.

The sound of bikes approaching had us move for the first time in what felt like forever. Though neither of us moved too much. We simply looked up at the window, listening to the bikes as they stopped outside.

After a moment or two, the door opened as the guys filed in.

"Jesus." Chibs moved to take the kettle off the stove and turn it off.

Clay slid his glasses off, moving to Tara, taking a seat next to her. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Letti." Ope stepped up to me.

I pulled away slightly. "Nursery." was all I said.

Opie and Chibs hesitated, seeing the state I was in. But before long, they headed off in the direction of Abel's room.

Jax hadn't left the room since we'd come back last night. Last time I checked on him he'd been sitting on the ground, one of Abel's stuffed toys in his hand as he leaned against the crib, crying.

As much as I loved the guys, having them around right now, al of them like this. It was too much. I needed a little space. So, I pushed off the counter, and headed for the laundry, closing the door behind me.

The moment I leaned back against the washing machine, I began to sob silently.

Everything was numb, but it still hurt so much. That's all I could feel. The pain of lose. Kip dying and Abel being taken, it was like two chunks of me had been ripped away. It hurt like hell, and left parts of me empty.

Kip had been my best friend. With the recent dramas, we hadn't spent as much time together. But he'd always been there. He always found time to sit and eat lunch with me, or just have a chat. He was always willing to help me out, whether it be to change a tire or listen to me rant.

Abel. Well he was my flesh and blood. Family. My nephew. The idea of him being out there... it scared the crap out of me. How could someone take a baby like that? He was so small, so vulnerable, so fragile, so innocent. Anything could happen to him out there... Anything.

"Scarlett?"

Hearing Juice's voice, I quickly turned away from him, wiping my tears away. "Hey. I'll, uh..." my voice cracked. "I'll be out in a minute."

Letting out a sigh, he stepped towards me. "Hey." his hand rested on my shoulder. "Look at me."

I hesitated a moment, another sob slipping from my lips before I turned to face him.

His eyes searched mine, his hand coming up to cup my cheek as his thumb brushed away my tears. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before he pulled me closer, his arms wrapping around me.

My cheek rested against his chest, my arms coming around to hold him tightly. As I stood there, sobbing a little more, I listened to his heart, letting it calm me. Hearing the beat in his chest and feeling the warmth of his embrace, it made me realise how much I needed and missed him.

His hands rested on the small of my back as he held me to him. We didn't talk. We just stayed like that. In each other's arms. It felt right, healing a little bit of the hole that had been eating away at me since that dreadful day...

A knock on the door had us step out of each other's arms as Clay opened the door, offering me a pre-paid phone.

"It's Gemma."

Taking the phone I took a deep breath, leaning against the washing machine again as I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey, mum."

" _Hi, baby girl. I miss you so much..._ _I'm sorry about Half-Sack. I know you two were close._ "

"Yeah, we were..."

" _How are my boys? Is Juice taking care of you?_ "

I looked up at him, seeing him looking down at the ground in thought. "Yeah, he's taking care of me. We're all good here mum. Just worried about you really."

" _I know, sweetheart_." she sighed, and I could tell just by listening to her that this was all killing her. She hated being away from her family. " _How's Abel?_ "

 _Abel..._ Clay had made the desicion not to tell mum about Cameron taking him. He didn't want to give her any reason to come back to Charming. The cops were looking for her everywhere. If she was caught, she'd be sent off.

But keeping it from her felt so wrong and unfair.

"He's good mum." I lied. "I'll give him lots of kisses for you, okay? I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

" _Okay. Bye, baby._ "

Hanging up, I handed Clay the phone back. Once it was in his hand, he turned and left Juice and I alone again.

Juice stepped towards me, his arm coming around my waist as he pulled me to his chest again. This time I didn't cry as I leaned against him. I just stood there, needing his support. Needing his strength.

I hated lying to my mum. I hated not knowing if Abel was safe. I hated the fact Kip was dead. I hated feeling this useless. All the guilt of it all was pressing against me. Everything was just falling apart.

Leaning down, Juice pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head. We didn't talk. We didn't have to.

Juice hadn't said it yet, but I was sure he loved me just like I loved him. There was no pressure, no uncertainty. As long as we were like this, together, than there was nothing to worry about. I had him, and he had me.

We stayed like that for awhile. Juice just held me as I leaned against him. He was letting me know he was there for me, that he'd always be there for me.

Some time had passed, the two of us standing in the laundry together, silent. Hours could have passed and we wouldn't have a clue. But as the door opened, it was clear it had only been mere minutes.

Chibs held the door open, standing in the doorway as he nodded to Juice. "We gotta go, brother." his eyes fell to me. "Soryy, Letti."

I just gave a gentle nod in responce, watching as Chibs stepped back out. Once we were alone again, Juice's arm fell from my waist as I stepped back.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell over us, empty and waiting. We weren't ure what to say next. So Juice simply turned and walked out, leaving me standing there, all alone...

...

The day wasn't going as well as I would have liked it to. My plans- which had consisted of staying at Jax's and cleaning up a little- had changed when Tara and I were called by an agent, wanting to see the both of us at the sheriff's station.

I was currently waiting for Tara to get out of the interogation room. She was in there, talking to Stahl and an FBI agent. It was my turn next. Once Tara wLked out, she would take my seat outside the room and wait for me while I went through everything she was going through now. I wasn't exactly thrilled with all of this.

"Hey."

Looking up, my eyes landed on Hale as he stood there, offering me a coffee. I turned away from him and the coffee, not wanting anything from him.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

Hale just sighed, taking the seat next to me. We hadn't spoken since he kissed me except for when I gave him my statement. I had told Tara about the kiss, but I hadn't realised Piney had over heard it. He of course had told Juice.

Juice hadn't like Hale before. THe fact we'd dated a long time ago didn't exactly make the situation any better. But now? Now the mere idea of me being in the same building as Hale would probably piss Juice off. Not that he didnt' trust me. It was Hale he had issues with. If Hale wasn't a cop, Juice probably would have killed him by now... either that or one of the other guys would have done it for him.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend here, Letti."

"A friend doesn't kiss their friend who has a biker boyfriend. It makes things awkward and wierd and tense."

"It doesn't have to be." turning in he seat, he looked to me. "I made a mistake. I know that. But I don't want that to change things."

"Pretty sure it did, Hale." I countered, still refusing to face him.

"Letti," he sighed again, "look at me."

I did as he asked, turning to look at him, a glare on my face. "You kissed me Hale. It may only be a kiss, but it meant something to you. And it means something to Juice."

"He knows?"

"Of course he knows." I was barely able to keep myself from snapping at him. "Everyone probably knows by now. If Juice knows, you can bet the guys do. If the guys do, my mum probably does as well. And if she knows, then you're screwed."

Walking around the corner, Unser stopped in his tracks at the sight of Hale and I. One look at the way he was fornwing at the deputy and I knew he knew as well.

Stepping up to us, hands on his hips, Unser looked down at Hale disapprovingly. "Don't you have work you should be doing?"

Just then, the interogation room door opened. Tara walked out, Stahl a step behind. I looked at the bitch-agen, seeing her give me a short nod before she stepped back into the room, expecting me to follow her.

As I got up and went to move, Tara placed a hand on my arm, stopping me. "I'll wait here for you." she assured me.

I just nodded my thanks before heading in, closing the door behind me. I sat across from the FBI agent, Stahl stood off to the side. A camera was placed on the table facing me, recording everthing that was said.

"Scarlett Teller. You were there when Cameron Hayes came into your brother's house, correct?" the agent started.

"Yes."

"When he first walked in, did Mr Hayes say anything?"

"Yeah." I nodded, gaining the agents' attention. "He told me to sit down or he'd kill Tara." I shrugged, having already given this information. There was no way in hell I was outing the club.

"Your previous statement claims Mr Hayes then turned to you, threatening to kill you. Did he say why?"

"No."

"Did he mention your mother or his son at any moment?"

Behind the FBI guy Stahl watched me carefully. I specifically looked to her as he asked this question, letting her know I knew everything. I wasn't going to say it, not with the camera rolling. No, just with a look I sent the silent message through.

Then I answered, moving on with the questions. "No."

The agent nodded, looking down at his notes. "After Mr Hayes killed Kip Epps, you went to attack him, and he hit you with his gun. Is this correct?"

"Yes. Then I passed out."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Hearing Cameron and Tara crying."

"How did Jax Teller know to come to the house?"

"Tara and I were supposed to be back at the clubhouse but we were taking too long. When Tara called to tell him we were okay, Cameron walked in."

"Is there anything else you can tell us? Had you ever seen or heard of Mr Hayes before? Is there any reason that you can think of why he would take your brother's son and threaten to kill you?"

I shook my head. "Not that I can recall."

"Okay, well, thank you. You're free to go." the agent nodded to the door.

I stood, straightening my shirt as I stared at Stahl. She had that look on her face. The one where I could tell she knew I knew. But we couldn't say anything, not if we didn't want to get in trouble. So I just walked out.

Nodding to Tara, the two of us headed for the exit, walking out of the station. The moment we were outside, my eyes landed on Unser as he stood with Clay by this bike, parked off to the side.

"I'll see you later tonight." I told Tara, turning away from the cheif and my step-dad. "I'm gonna get a lift from Clay."

"Yeah, sure." she nodded, moving to hug me. "Thanks for being there for Jax the last few days. It really helped."

Pulling back, I offered a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Happiness just wouldn't come to me at that moment. "No problem."

We walked down the stairs, Unser walking up to us. "You girls okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tara nodded, the sound of Stahl's heels clicking on the floor behind us catching our attention.

I looked over my shoulder at her before letting out a groan. Putting a hand on the small of Tara's back, we started to walk towards her car, wanting to get out of here and away from Stahl as soon as possiple.

"I'm fine too, thanks." Stahl replied sarcastically to Unser as she walked past him a followed us. "You know, I find it very hard to believe that you never bumped into Cameron Hayes before the other day." we stopped by the car, Stahl talking to Tara directly. "Been in town for months running guns for your future father-in-law."

"And I find it hard to belive you've still got a badge after what you did to Gemma." Tara snapped.

"What I did? Gemma came in guns blazing. I barely escaped with my life." Stahl just kept on going with the lie.

"You know what?" I stepped between Stahl and Tara. "If it had been me, I would have just killed you, too." I shrugged. "I mean, I've already got two bodies, why not another? Sure, you're fed. But that doesn't mean much to us." I noted. "And thats how I know my mum isn't responsible for this mess. Not completely, at least." I took a step closer to Stahl. "You're a coward, a manipulative bitch, and you need to back off."

"Or what, hmm?" she grinned. "What, you're gonna have one of your boys gun me down? They'd do anything for the Princess."

I scoffed, looking to Tara for a moment before turning back to Stahl. "Trust me sweetheart, we don't need boys to handle our shit."

"Stay away from our family." Tara warned before she opened her car door and got in. With a nod to me, she then drove off.

I turned my back to Stahl, walking over to Clay. Behind me I could hear Stahl following, not giving up.

Stepping up to Clay, a smile finally found it's way onto my lips as I watched his arms open up for me, his eyes softening the way they did whenever he looked to me.

"Hey, dad."

He held me to him in a hug, letting me rest my cheek to his shouldrfor a moment longer before he pulled me back, nodding to his bike. "Go wait by my bike. I'll be there in a mintue." he pressed a kiss to my forehead and then let me go, waiting for me to do as he said as he stayed where he was, watching Stahl.

"Well, Gemma trains them well. I'll give her that." Stahl commented, stopping by my step-dad. "Where is she Clay?"

"No idea." he shrugged.

"Well, we'll find her." Stahl insisted.

"From what I hear, that's not gonna matter much for you. Chief tells me you really pissed off the FBI, stepping on a three-year neo-Nazi sting."

"Lot of bad guys out there. Sometimes the pursuit gets a little... messy, you know?"

Clay stepped a little closer to her then, speaking lowly so no one except the two of them would know what he said. Part of me was curious, but the other part wasn't that interested anymore. Finding out Stahl was in the shit, that was enough to put my smile back into place as I imagined all the ass kissing she was going to have to do to get herself out of this mess.

 **JPOV**

Clay walked into the clubhouse, Scarlett behind him. I was shocked, seeing her here. She hadn't been here since everything had happened. She walked up to me, nodding to the guys as she moved past them. When she stood a couple steps away from me, her eyes locked on to mine and I felt myself melt. The hold she had on me, I'd do anything for her...

I'd missed her while she was gone. Sleeping alone wasn't what it had been like before she came into my life. I was used to having her weight on me, head resting on my chest, my arms around her. With her gone, it just didn't feel right.

"How'd it all go?" I asked, arms wrapping around her.

She shrugged, hugging me back. "Fine. I just want to go shower and get ready..."

"Yeah, of course." I let go of her, stepping back. "You need me to do anything?"

"Come with me?"

There was no suggestiveness behind her word., I was sure she didn't feel ready to let go of everything long enough for anything like that. I could see she just wanted me with her, for the comfort and support.

"Of course." I nodded, grabbing her hand. We walked back to our room, the only thing on my mind was to make sure she was okay.

 **Bamby**


	2. Death at a Funeral

**Been busy doing exams for the past two weeks, but I finished yesterday, so here's the next chapter :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom, now dressed in a sleeveless black dress, my hair pinned away from my face, down and simply brushed. Juice sat on the bed, pulling on his cut. I moved to sit next to him after grabbing my black flats I had placed by the door.

"You're gonna get cold." he leaned closer, brushing my hair away from my shoulder and kissing it. I closed my eyes, letting my body lean against him automatically. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. "You wanna borrow one of my jackets?"

I gave a short nod, feeling the bed shift as he got up and moved to the wardrobe. I watched as he pulled out a jacket, just a plain zip-up black hoodie. Walking back to me, I stood, letting him put it on me, his fingers brushing my skin softly.

Once the jacket was on, he wrapped his arms around me once more. "You ready?"

With a heavy sigh, I nodded again. "As ready as I'll ever be."

...

Getting off Juice's bike I waited until he stood next to me. He offered me his hand, so I slid mine into his grasp before we walked towards the gathering crowd.

I was happily surprised at the outcome. Dozens of people stood outside of the Dubrowski Funeral Home. Soldiers, Sons and friends. The support from everyone was heart-warmingly beautiful. He may not have been patched in, but Kip was part of the Sons of Anarchy family nonetheless.

"Come on." Juice kissed my cheek, leading me to the entrance.

There stood Clay, Bobby, Chibs and Ope. They all turned to the two of us. I walked to Clay first, hugging him as Juice turned to the others.

"You doing okay?" Clay mumbled, holding me to him.

I just nodded, stepping back. "I'll be okay."

"'Course you will, Letti." Chibs patted me on the back. "Sack would be glad you're here." he kissed my cheek.

"We'll see you guys inside." Juice nodded to his brothers, extending his hand for me. I grabbed it, stepping closer to him before walking in.

We made our way through the crowd, walking into the adjoining room where Kip's coffin sat. On top lay his cut, the guys having agreed to patch him in, and bury him with it. It was a nice sentiment that I had been grateful for.

My hand slipped out of Juice's grip as I stepped closer to the coffin, looking at the picture of a younger Kip dressed in his army uniform. He had done so much in his life. He was a brave, noble and all together great guy. He would be missed by many.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I blew a kiss to his picture.

I could feel Juice step closer to me. I knew he was there even though he wasn't even touching me. I was just so tuned into him now.

Turning I let him pull me into his arms as I buried my face into his chest. I could smell the leather of his cut, the smell of smokes, and that Juice smell he only seemed to have. I closed my eyes, letting my senses take him in and calm my nerves.

"It's not you're fault."

I had heard numerous amounts of people tell me this over the last few days. 'It's not your fault.' 'There was nothing you could have done', 'No one blames you'. But no matter how many times I heard it, I just couldn't shake the guilty feeling growing inside me. I should have saved Kip. I should have killed Cameron. I should have grabbed Abel. I should have...

...

We stood outside, talking to friends. I watched Hale as he walked past us, feeling Juice tense at the sight of him. There was no easy way to deal with that problem, I knew that. Hale looked to me, nodding as he continued to go by. He walked across the road, moving to his car, turning to look at me once more before getting in.

Juice's arm came around my shoulder protectively, showing everyone I was his, just because of Hale. I honestly didn't mind, I liked being loved and wanted by Juice.

The guys stood around us, Piney, Bobby, Chibs, Kozik- I had learnt his name, after he helped the guys with the fight against Weston- Happy and Clay; Jax and Tara at the back keeping to themselves. The guys were all talking indistinctly, my attention on Juice and Juice alone.

The sound of gunshots shocked us all, Juice and Clay helping me to the ground protecting me.

I looked over to the road, seeing a grey minivan driving by, the side door open,a guy shooting out at everyone. Shouts and screams came from our crowd, the cops shooting at the vehicle. One of the guys fell out, rolling on to the road, but the minivan kept going.

I watched as Hale got out of his car, shooting at the driver. They kept going, hitting him, driving over him.

"No!" I got to my feet, running to the road.

Juice tried to grab me, to protect me, but I moved out of his reach, rushing over to where Hale was lying motionless on the road. The back of his head was mutilated, blood everywhere.

My legs shook, and I felt myself falling. "Oh, God. No!"

A pair of arms caught me before I landed on the ground, Unser helping me stand. "Scarlett, don't look." he tried to turn me away.

But as he turned me away, my eyes landed on the guy that had fallen out of the minivan. Two cops had their guns raised to him, telling him to stay down. I knew in the back of my mind I should just leave it, but I was moving before I could stop myself.

I pulled myself from Unser's grasp. Running over to the guy.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed, throwing my fist into his face. I was seething, anger clouding my judgement.

 **JPOV**

"Oh, shit!" I had been looking around me, seeing the damage. I hadn't realised Scarlett was going for the guy who'd fallen out of the van.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed before she clocked him right in the jaw.

I turned to Happy. "Help me get Scarlett." I called to him before rushing over to her.

Happy and I both grabbed her, pulling her away from the guy as Jax jumped from the grass on to the footpath, storming up to the guy.

"Jax..." I held on to Scarlett as she struggled against Happy and I.

Jax just pushed the cops away, grabbing the guy and slamming his face into the road. Grunting he repeatedly smashed the guy against the road. Each time he lifted the guys face, it just looked worse and worse.

Happy let go of Scarlett, moving to Jax as Ope walked past me to our brother. The two of them pulled him back. Dragging a struggling Jax away, they kept moving, Clay staying between them and the now unconscious guy on the road.

In front of me, Scarlett settled, seeing that her brother had dealt with the guy. Looking down, I caught sight of her hand, her knuckles bleeding.

"Shit." I got to my knees, pulling out a rag from my pocket and wrapping it around her knuckles. Looking up into her eyes, they looked more alive then they had in days... and that scared me.

Unser walked up to us, pulling Scarlett to her feet. "Scarlett Teller, you're under arrest for the obstruction of justice."

"What!?" I got to me feet, as he walked her to his car. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm sorry son." Unser shrugged, looking back to Scarlett. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up at Clay, seeing the two other cops cuff Jax. Both Teller's being taken to the cop cars, their rights been said.

"They can't do this."

"Don't worry. We'll get this sorted." Clay reassured me as we watched the cop cars drive away.

 **SPOV**

I sat on the bed in my cell, the cops having separated Jax and I. He paced, agitated at the events mere moments ago. My mind kept going to that day, everything had been fine until Cameron walked in. Jax hadn't said a word to me since then, and it felt like he blamed me...

"I'm sorry." I called to him, resting my head back against the wall.

His pacing stopped as he stood by the bars. "What for?"

"Abel and Kip. I know I should have just shot Cameron. I could have done it."

"You said he had a gun to Tara's head. If you had shot him, she would have died. You made the right call." he may have said the words and meant to reassure me, but I could hear he didn't believe himself. We both knew someone could have done something...

"Jax..." I moved to the bars of my cell. "I want to be there every step of the way. I'll give the club whatever money they need. I'll do whatever it takes to help find Abel. But I want to be there, with my family. I want to help."

He nodded, looking to the ground. "I know..."

He didn't give me an answer, just those two little words. It wasn't much, but it was better than being shut down right away. I knew it wasn't entirely his decision. But I also knew, when it came down to it, if he wanted me there, he'd make sure I was with him.

So I just moved back to the bed, sitting back down leaning against the wall in the corner. I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep...

 **Bamby**


	3. An Exception

**_docsangel_ : I'm a Juice girl too, just love that adorable smile of his! Thanks for the review :):)**

 ** _lennon9091_ : I think the stress of everything has come to a boiling point and see that guy there, Letti was not going to give up the chance to let off some steam. Thanks for reviewing :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

Unser walked towards my cell, unlocking and opening it up. He turned to Jax's doing the same. Stepping back, he turned to my brother and I as we looked at the now open cell doors suspiciously.

"Are we out?" Jax asked. All morning I had been listening to him work out, being locked up seeming to have no affect on him.

"Under the circumstances I can make an exception for the obstruction charge." Unser nodded to both my brother and I.

I nodded, walking out of my cell, waiting by Jax's. He pulled on his shirt. "Thanks." He mumbled, coming to stand by me before the two of us went to walk out.

Before we did, I grabbed Jax's arm, stopping him. Turning to Unser I sighed. "I'm sorry about Hale..."

Unser gave a short nod. "Thanks. Me too." With that, Jax and I went to leave, only to be stopped as Unser called out. "This attack... I know what it means, what you guys gotta do."

But Jax just shook his head. "I don't give a shit about retaliation. I'm gonna find my kid." He tapped my arm telling me to follow as we made our way out of the station.

Waiting outside stood the guys at the bottom of the stairs. I rushed down, moving to Chibs as he threw his arms around me. Beside us, Clay and Jax hugged.

"Letti! First time being arrested, darlin'. How was your cell?" Chibs laughed.

I stepped back, rolling my eyes. "I've slept in worse." I told him, seeing Juice behind the others.

Ignoring them all, I walked over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He was taken back at first, seeing as I've been distant lately, keeping things easy. But now, as we stood there, the kiss deepening, his arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel everything he'd been holding back, pour into the kiss.

"Whoa there." Bobby called. "Take it easy, brother."

Juice pulled back grudgingly, looking into my eyes with a slight grin. I don't know what got into me, but I knew I wanted more of him, and soon.

"So what do we know about the shooter?" Clay spoke to Unser getting to business.

"His jaw, cheek and nose are busted." The chief answered.

"Good." Chibs nodded, the others laughing.

Clay went on. "Mayan?"

"A few priors, but no known affiliations."

"That don't make any sense." Ope noted.

"Tell me about it."

"You babysitting at St. Thomas?" Looking at Clay, I knew there was a plan brewing. I also knew, I'd be sent back to the clubhouse. Chances of me being involved in anything after what Cameron did was slim...

"No. San Joa DA's all over it, getting him to flip on the ones that got away. On the subject of, uh, fugitives, I got some news on your bride. Zobelle's girl? Nine mil in her hand when she hit the floor."

"Self-defence?" I asked, beating the guys to the punch.

"Possibly. Irish kid took two in the back." Unser shrugged, following good news with bad... "That's still looking like murder."

"Well... that's something." Clay turned to the guys. Unser got the message, walking off, as we moved to the bikes.

Juice grabbed his spare helmet handing it to me. "We're heading to the hospital. You don't mind waiting for us while we... you know..."

I nodded, getting on to his bike. "Club business, I get it."

...

Walking through the hospital, I stayed behind the guys, keeping an eye out. Whatever they were about to do, I was there to keep an eye out for cops...

Turns out, while we were locked up, mum found out my grandmother had passed away. She and Tig were at our granddad's now, trying to help with things. I had never been close with my grandmother, seeing as she was a major bitch, but I had a love for Nate- my granddad.

The guys stopped, looking around a corner. "Sheriff's guarding the shooter, just like Unser said." Clay sighed.

"All right, I'll see if Tara can help." Jax nodded, heading off.

Clay stepped forward. "Let's go visit Chucky. Brighten his day." He suggested turning around. We all followed, Juice's arm coming around my waist.

 **JPOV**

After seeing Chucky, we organised for him to distract the guard. Clay wanted Scarlett waiting outside, ready to get us if things started looking bad. I didn't like the idea, but I wasn't going to argue...

"Tara can't help." Jax walked towards us.

Clay just shrugged. "We got it covered."

Just like that, we could here Chucky yelling and shouting. "They cut off my fingers." He ran through the doors, heading for the guard. "Oh, my God. They cut off my goddamn fingers!"

"Hey. Hey!" The guard yelled.

"I come here to have a mole removed. Look what they did. They took my thumbs off!"

"Put some pants on." The guard started following Chuck as he continued to run off, yelling and shouting.

Clay chuckled. "I love Chucky."

"Stay here." I kissed Scarlett quickly before moving to catch up with the guys.

Jax shook his head. "Both of you stay out here. Do anything to distract the cop if he comes back."

I watched as my brothers walked into the hospital room, leaving me with Scarlett. I turned to her, seeing her lean against the wall casually, examining her nails. Seeing as we were alone, I thought I'd take advantage of the situation.

I grabbed her face, leaning down so I could kiss her. She tensed, having not seen it coming.

I loved the way she tasted. I could never quite describe it, only that it was addictive and... her. The moment I first kissed her, I knew I'd do anything to taste it again.

"Juice." She gasped as I pulled back. "We're in a hospital."

I grinned, stepping closer. "Jax did say to do anything to distract the cop. Pretty sure this'll work."

Her shocked face slowly turned into a grin of her own before she grabbed my cut pulling me back down to her lips. I could have stayed like that all day.

 **SPOV**

I pulled Juice back, knowing for a fact the guys wouldn't appreciate him trying to seduce me in a hospital hallway, while we're supposed to be on the look out. But his grin, it was just too hard to resist him when he looked that good.

"Stop it." I smacked his chest.

His grin widened, knowing exactly what I was going on about. "Stop what?"

"You know exactly what. If the guys catch us-"

The door opened, the guys filing out. Chibs looked to Juice and I, seeing Juice pressing me up against the wall. "You two have fun?" The Scotsman asked as he walked past, speaking low so only we heard.

I blushed, smiling as Juice grabbed my hand, the both of us following the rest of the guys. The stopped around the corner, away from the room, but needing to talk now.

"Calaveras is a Mayan puppet club." Bobby whispered, mentioning a club I didn't know. "What the hell are they doing proxying a retaliation?"

There was a moment of silence as the guys thought about it, Jax the one speaking up "Holy shit. What if the attack was initiation?"

"It's a goddamn patch-over." Clay noted, catching on to what the Mayans were up to. "Mayans are moving into Lodi." Now even I knew that wasn't good...

 **JPOV**

After the hospital, Clay had me drop Scarlett off at the club house. As much as she didn't want to be there, seeing as there were only a few crow eaters hanging around, we both knew she couldn't tag along. The guys and I had a meeting with Jimmy, to clear things up with Gemma. Even if Scarlett could come, I didn't like the idea of her being there.

I rode as fast as I could, getting the the Irish bar just after the others. We headed inside, Clay and Jax moving to sit a the booth with Jimmy. The rest of us stayed back, there just in case, but not to be too involved.

"Wasn't my Old Lady killed Cameron's kid." Clay explained. "It was ATF. Stahl. Shot him in the back. Gemma was there to settle the score with Zobelle's daughter. Fed gash didn't wanna take the heat for the dirty kill. Put it on my wife."

"Why would my mum kill Edmond? It doesn't make sense. That's the truth Jimmy."

"Jesus Christ." Jimmy sighed, taking it all in. "Shit just gets deeper."

"Cameron directed his vengeance at the wrong target. Killed one of our brothers. Knocked out my sister. Now he's got my son."

"Aye."

"And we know he's got a fake passport." Clay added. "He's gotta be back in Belfast."

"No. My intel says he's still here."

"How do you know?" Jax asked, I got the feeling he didn't believe the Irishman. Who wold after the things he's done?

"He can't make a move in the six counties without me hearing about it. He hasn't jumped off the rock yet." He looked to our president and VP, going on. "I'll be heading back home in a couple of days. Luke will take point here. Any news about Cammy or the boy... I give you my word, you'll be the first to know." He extended his hand to Clay.

Clay shook it, before getting up, the meeting over. Jimmy offered his hand to Jax who also shook, the rest of us walking out with Clay.

As we moved to our bikes, Jax spoke up, stopping us. "Bobby. Your ex-wife still with that Guido bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna put him on Cameron?" Clay asked, catching on.

"Might be all we can do." Jax shrugged. "Cops aren't doing shit. We aren't getting anywhere."

"Well, I'm currently at an impasse with Precious."

"How much of an impasse?" Clay asked, turning from his bike.

"Six months alimony, two months child support."

"What if Scar helped out? She's got the money. Luann left everything from the business to her, so she's got plenty to help out." Jax shrugged.

I nodded. "Plus she keeps some of that forty grand in our room, just in case the club might need some." I added, getting the attention of my brothers.

Clay shrugged, getting on his bike. "Call her up. Tell her where she needs to go."

 **Bamby**


	4. Hybrid

**Warning: Smut.**

 **...**

 ** _le_ _nnon9091_ : Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I jumped out of the car, a damn hybrid- my car was in the shop getting work done, so I was stuck with one from the yard. Juice and Jax were by the bikes watching Bobby as he talked to a woman inside. I recognised her as Precious, Bobby's ex wife. She used to hang around the club before things went south for them, she always had a soft spot for me.

"Hey." Juice grinned, stepping up to me.

I rested my hands on his chest as his wrapped around my waist. "Hey, Juicy." I smiled, looking up and kissing him quickly. "I got what you asked." I patted my handbag.

"Get out of my store. Get out!" Precious pushed Bobby.

"Looks like I got here just in time," I sighed, stepping towards the store.

"Don't make me hurt you. Get out!" Precious screamed.

"Precious," Jax tried to break the two of them up.

"I will kill you!" The crazy woman clocked Bobby on the jaw.

Juice caught Bobby as he stumbled back, while I pushed past them, standing in front of the crazy woman. I pushed the handbag into her chest. "Three grand. It's yours. Now shut up and get your old man. We need him to find my nephew. He's missing."

She looked at the bag and then at me before nodding. "I'll give him a call." She went to turn around before she stopped herself. "But keep Bobby out of here. Or I'll kill him." She warned.

"Done," I agreed, moving to Juice and Bobby, helping them walk over to the bikes.

...

"I hacked into as many local sources as possible. You got access to commercial and federal databases." The way Juice spoke to Precious' husband, getting all geeky, it turned me on. I don't know what it was, but the mixture of bad boy and brains just got me going.

"I need you to find this guy," Jax finished for Juice.

"We got a bigger obstacle. She's pissed." The guy nodded to Precious who stood i her shop. We all turned to her, seeing her stare back at us.

"Yes, she is," Bobby sighed. "Look, Scarlett gave her money."

"That doesn't matter. You think three grand is gonna cover it? Look, I got a high-risk bounty today. Arty Brand, ex-military. I'm running half speed." He gestured to his arm which was injured. "I was gonna hire a few guys."

"But if we do it you'll help us?" Jax suggested.

He took the picture from Juice, looking at Cameron. "I take half your day pay for running intell on Cameron Hayes- a.k.a. Timothy O'Dell. The other half of the cash, throw to Precious and the kids."

Bobby and Jax shared a look, nodding to one another before my brother turned back to the guy. "Deal."

 **JPOV**

Ope, Jax and I got out of the car Scarlett was driving. We didn't want to ride our bikes and get the attention of the guy we were supposed to catch. So we had her park a couple stores away from the one we needed to go to, and would just walk up there from here.

"Stay in the car," Jax told Scarlett as he stood outside the car, leaning in the window. "Things get bad, call Bobby. I don't want you getting hurt."

She just rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and go before I decided to put the window up and decapitate you."

Jax shook his head, stepping away from the car, the three of us walking up to the store. It was a porn store... and I was suddenly extremely glad Scarlett was staying in the car.

Sergio- the bounty hunter- walked up to us. "Arty's in the jerk booth in back, number four."

"Okay." Jax nodded looking to Ope. "Hey, we'll take the skip. Make sue his buddies stay out front."

"Yeah," was all Ope said before we got to business.

Jax got out his gun, ready for action.

"I need this guy whole," Sergio explained, gesturing to the gun.

"Yeah." Jax shrugged before the two of us followed Sergio out the back, heading for the jerk booths.

We waited outside number four, Jax giving a little knock to get the guys attention. The door opened, all three of us pointing our guns at the guy.

"Sorry to step on your post-whack bliss, Arty, but you got a bounty on your head." Jax pushed him against the wall, where i then made sure he was unarmed, patting him down.

"Hey!" The guys from the front walked out.

Sergio shot at them as I ducked to the ground, Jax pulling Arty to him for a shield. We were at gun point with these two guys, none of us moving.

Suddenly Ope grabbed one of them, his gun at the other's head. "Drop it." they did as they were told. Ope hitting him in the head with his gun, putting him on the ground before shoving the other down next to his friend. "Get down," he ordered, before nodding to us. "I got them. Sorry."

With us distracted, Arty made a move, elbowing Jax in the rips. I stood, trying to block his path but he just shoved into me, sending me to the ground.

"Oh, shit," Jax groaned, as the three of us ran after Arty, Ope staying with the others.

He ran out of the building into the alleyway out back. Jax lifted his gun into the air, firing two shots to get the guys attention.

"No. Don't shoot him." Sergio stopped Jax. "It's over Arty."

Arty grinned, taking that as a sign that he could run off. Sergio shouldn't have told Jax not too shoot. Arty ran, about to cross the road when a car honked. He rolled on to the hood of the car, flying over the top of it before landing on the road.

"Damn hybrids. Dangerous." I nodded to Jax.

The car door opened, Scarlett getting out. "You think Clay will notice the dent." She looked to the hood of the car. Seeing as the hood was practically caved in, and the front window's glass smashed... there was no chance he wouldn't notice.

"Get lost. I can handle it from here," Sergio told us, not one for manners.

"Hey, I want something on Cameron Hayes by the end of the day." Jax ordered before looking to me. "Make sure that happens."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Wanna lift back to Precious'?" Scarlett called as Ope joined us. We jumped into the damaged Hybrid, having no other way to get back to our bikes.

 **SPOV**

Juice and I waited for the guys to come back to the clubhouse. Sergio told us he'd send over any information he finds, and that there was no reason for us to stick around. We'd been here for only a few minutes, the place clear of everyone, it was just Juice and myself...

We sat on the couch, my legs over his lap, in a heated make out session. As much as I knew he wanted more, if we were busted, it would be bad. The guys might know about us, but I was still their Princess. Juice's hand rested on my leg, rubbing it, slowly edging to the inside on my thigh. His tongue tangled with mine as he leaned forward, pressing me against the arm of the chair.

I pulled my lips away from his, only to have him attack my neck. "Juice. We can't do this, not here." I tried to sound strong but I was panting too much, on the verge of moans.

He shifted my legs off his lap, pulling my waist so I was lying on the couch. Grinning down at me, he moved so he was on top, between my legs. _Lucky I'm wearing pants..._ I thought as his lips crashed back on to mine.

Desire and heat filled me, as I continued to fight it off. But as his hand slid under my shirt brushing my bare skin, and his leg pressed against my core, I could feel myself starting to give in.

The doors opened, all the guys except for Jax walking in.

"Bloody hell!" Chibs shook his head at us.

Clay just kept walking to the bar. "Get off my daughter before I throw you in the ring with Happy."

Juice was off me in an instant.

...

After Serg sent the photo through, of Cameron and Abel at the train station heading to Vancouver, I wanted nothing more than to go to bed. It was overwhelming, seeing the picture of my nephew after not knowing if he was okay...

The door opened, Juice kicking off his shoes and walking up to the bed. He grabbed the TV remote, turning on the movie that was already in the player. He crawled on to the bed, leaning over and kissing me before moving back.

He tugged of his cut, and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in just his pants. Hands behind his head, he got comfortable, leaning against the headboard watching the movie. I moved over, resting my head on his shoulder, glad I was back home, in bed with him.

His hand slipped under the blanket and brushed my leg, causing him to look down at me with a frown, seeming confused. "Are you wearing pants?"

I lifted the blanket, shaking my head. I wore my black lace trim camisole and black lace boyleg briefs. "Nope, just this." I threw the blanket away from me, revealing my bare legs.

Juice pounced on me at the sight, attacking my lips with his. I giggled against him, his hands working on taking his pants off with an impatient need. All the while, his lips moved to my jaw, where he nibbled on my skin. With his pants now gone, he moved to pull my shirt up, his hand brushing my skin, sending tingles all through my body, a burning desire following it along.

I sat up, pulling his underwear down, needing him.

He grinned, helping me before throwing the offending item away with the rest of the clothes. The only thing left now was my underwear. He did a quick job discarding them, resting himself between my legs once the clothes were gone.

He pushed in to me without hesitation, my eyes rolling back at the feel of him push deep into me.

"Oh, God!" he groaned, pumping in and out of me slowly.

My legs moved to wrap around his back, pulling him into me more. "Hard, Juice. Please." I begged, needing more of him.

Our rhythm quickened as he pounded into me, groaning in my ear. My nails dug into his back, my toes curling as every ounce of my being vibrated with a passion, an energy only Juice could create.

He shifted slightly, suddenly hitting a spot inside me that made my core tense with a need to release.

"Oh, God!" My body shook against him as he continued to slam into me. An explosion like feeling radiated from every inch of my body, ending at my core. Complete bliss followed.

He wasn't too far behind, seeming to be turned on by my climax, pumping into me one last time before reaching his own finish. He then collapsed on top of me, panting, our sweaty bodies hot against each other.

Once he had caught his breath, Juice turned over, pulling me with him so I lay on his chest, his arm around me. We didn't speak, just fell asleep like that, our bodies buzzing contently.

 **Bamby**


	5. No Porn-stars

**_lennon9091_ : Thanks for the review! I'm not currently reading any new stories because I'm writing so much, but I'll go take a look at yours once I get a little more time :P**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I grabbed Juice's shirt, pulling him to me and kissing him. I grinned against his lips, as he kissed me back even though we both knew there were places he had to be.

"Okay." He pulled back. "I gotta go." I just shook my head, biting my lip. His eyes clouded over, backing me up against the wall. "Scarlett," he warned. I had learnt awhile ago that biting my lip was an instant turn on for him.

"Come on, Juicy boy." I let my hands run over his cut. "Just five more minutes."

Looking him in the eyes, I could see the internal argument he was having with himself. On one hand, he had to go; Jax and Clay had things he needed to do. But on the other hand, he wanted to stay.

Finally, he shook his head, stepping back. "I gotta go, I'm sorry. I gotta go talk to Serg about Cameron."

I slapped his chest, gently but making sure he understood I wasn't happy. "If you had told me it was about Abel, I would have let you go," I scolded.

He sighed, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'll call you if there's any news."

I nodded, watching him walk out of the room, leaving me to stand there, my thoughts drifting to Cameron and Abel...

...

I sat in the office of the garage, doing some work. Seeing as mum was gone, it all landed on me to deal with. Tara came around every now and then, but she had her own job to deal with.

Jax walked into the office, sitting down with a sigh. "We need a favour."

I shrugged, not looking up from what I was doing. "Name it."

"We need a few of the Caracara girls. You're still in cantact with them, aren't you?"

It was true, after Luann died, all the girls- well except for Ima and the few that were part of her group- turned to me for help. I had been Luann's right hand man...woman. They trusted me. That, and Lyla and I were pretty good friends now.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Time and place, I'll have them there." I shrugged. "How much they getting for this?"

"Five k."

"No problem. I'll get it done."

With that, he got up, leaning over to place a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks sis."

I looked up from the paperwirk, seeing him walk out. It was nice that now he had his mind set on finding Abel, he wasn't that mess had been those few days. He was determined, focused, a for to be reckoned with. I was proud of him.

 **JPOV**

I sat on the desk behind Serg, Jax, Bobby and Ope looking to the bounty hunter for any informtaion. Serg had been running through his contacts all morning, doing whatever he could to find something on Cameron, but he didn't get much.

"I got a hit for a Timothy O'Dell. Argutus Lodeg, Vacouver, four days ago. Only stayed one night."

"Then what?" Jax leaned forward to look at the screen.

I shook my head. "Nothing after that."

"Could he have gotten on a plane?"

"Not under that name," I answered Jax, basically telling him we hit a dead end.

"If it were me, I'd pick up another ID. Keep the trail cold," Serg explained.

"Check into the port authority records. See if he registered another boat." Jax was determing to use every last resouce possible, but that request was impossible.

"Limited access, man," Serg sighed. "Hunting bounties is an American privilege. I got no rights in Canada."

"Oh, shit," Jax mumbled, stepping back from the desk in frustration.

"What do you do if you wanna find somebody north of the boarder?" Bobby asked. I mean he was right, there had o be something Serg did, if people jumped, he'd need a way to find them.

"Mercenaries. I got a great guy. No questions asked, first-rate tracker. Needs cash wired to him before he'll start looking. Ten grand a head."

Jax looked to Ope who gave a nod. With that, he turned back to Serg. "Do it."

With Serg now busy organising the tracker guy, we headed off. There was nothing else we could do here, we mays well just go back to the clubhouse.

"Hey, you and my sister. How's it all going?" Jax asked as he got on his bike. "I know she's been taking Half Sack and Hale's death pretty rough."

When I thought about it, she seemed to be fine actually. I mean, she was a mess after Abel and Kip, but after being locked up for the night, she seemed to be back to normal...

"Yeah, we're all good." I shrugged.

"Good. Because we've got a job this afternoon. Lin's throwing a party and we're bring the party favours. Caracara girls." Bobby patted me on the shoulder. "Remember, no sweetbutts, no hookers-"

"No porn-stars," Jax finished.

 **SPOV**

I was still in the office, the pile of work needed to be done almost gone. I had been in here for hours, luckily the guys had left me to work instead of distracting me. My phone vibrated on the table, Tara's name popping up.

Dropping the pen I had been holding, I picked up the phone and answered. "You have no idea how pissed Jax is," I started, skipping the pleasantries.

"I bet," she sighed, something telling me there was a lot going on there.

"What's wrong? Is Nate okay?"

"He shot Tig, that's why I'm here." There was a pause before she went on, her voice low. "Your mum has the caretaker tied up downstairs. Apparently she was going to call the cops on Gemma."

"Shit."

"It's a mess over here, Lett."

I stood up, pacing the office. "You think I can help?"

"Nate did think I was you when I first got here. I think seeing your face might help him calm down. He ran off, and we don't know where he is, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Having his grandaughter here might help him."

"Okay. Look I've got some stuff I have to finish off here. I'll pack and drive up as soon as I can. Just, make sure no one makes anymore stupid mistakes."

"I'll try." There was noise in the background. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." She hung up without waiting for me to say goodbye back.

I sat back at the desk, ready to race through the last of the work. The faster I got to Nate's the better things would be... I hoped.

...

I parked my car outside of Lin's restaraunt. I wanted to make sure the girls were enough, if not I had a few others knew I could call. Walking in, I found Clay, Jax and Piney by the bar. I hadn't met Lin before, but I was pretty sure the guy in the grey suit behind the bar was him.

"Hey." I walked over to Clay, kissing his cheek.

"You're late." Lin looked me up and down. "Go get changed in the bathroom."

I laughed as Jax stood up to move behind me. "I'm not a porn-star," I told Lin plainly.

"She's my sister." Jax's voice was tense, as he tried to control it. He hated people talking to me like that, calling me a sweetbutt, croweater, whore... or in this case a porn-star.

Lin's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"What are you doing here?" Piney asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "Thought I'd come and make sure the girls were good." I let my eyes scan the crowd as Clay spoke.

"Thanks for calling them. We owe you."

"You don't owe-" I cut myself short, my eyes landing on Juice.

He sat at a table, an Asian girl on his lap and another standing next to him. They giggled, hands running all over him. They were barely dressed, in just some simple lingerie- which wasn't even that nice. He smiled at them and I felt my anger boil.

"Son of a bitch." I went to move to him when Jax grabbed my arm.

"Whoa. Scar, not here." He held me back.

Just then, Juice looked up at the bar, his eyes landing on mine. I could see the colour drain from his face at the sight of me, how angry I was. He looked to the girls quickly, realization hitting him.

"Scarlett." He pushed them off, standing up and taking a step towards us.

I just shook Jax's grip off me, storming out of the restaurant. At first I heard Jax coming after me. That was until Chibs yelled out Ope's name and things seemed to go bad for the party. But I didn't care. I just slid into my car, glad I had my packed bag already on the backseat. I turned on the ignition and sped off, heading for Nate's.

 **JPOV**

"Scarlett." I stood up, pushing the girls away at the same time.

I hadn't meant anything by them. We had just been talking. I knew the rules. I wasn't going to sleep with them or anything. We were just talking... but seeing Scarlett's face I knew she thought otherwise.

She stormed out of the bar, Jax about to follow her.

"Hey, Ope. Opie!" Chibs yelled, getting both Jax's and my attention. "Shit!"

Ope headed into the back room where everything was being taped, the Chinese guys getting the full porn-star experience. My guess, Lyla was in there. Ope pushed open the doors.

There was a commotion inside. The guys and I rushed to the doors, ready to help Ope.

"Hey! Let go! Let me go!" one of the Chinese guys yelled as Ope pushed him.

Everything happened then, Sons against Chinese. We defended Ope, he was a brother. Punches were thrown, people all over the place. All I knew was to help Ope get Lyla out of there.

...

I sat on my bike as the guys walked out of the bar, Clay and Lin still inside discussing what the next step was. Chances were, the guns and money were off the table...

Jax and Chibs walked right up to me, both looking pissed. "What the hell were you thinking, Juicy?" Chibs slapped me across the head. "What did we tell you?"

"No sweetbutts, no hookers, no porn-stars," I repeated. "Yeah, I know. We were just talking. I swear."

Jax scoffed shaking his head. "They were all over you. You expect us to believe you were just talking?"

"This is Juice we're talking about." Bobby came to stand by Chibs and Jax. "He's good with computers, but that's about it."

I didn't say anything, not even to defend myself. The best thing for me to do is keep my mouth shut.

Jax pulled out a smoke and nodded. "Look, when we get back to the club house, we'll talk to her. Sort this mess out." He went to walk away but stopped himself, adding. "Next time, stay away from the girls. Don't even look at them. You're lucky my sister didn't rip you to shreds..."

 **Bamby**


	6. Roses

**_lennon9091_ : Thanks for the review :):) I'm sure Juice will get himself out of trouble :P**

 ** _MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon_ : I like their relationship, too :):) You're right, Scar isn't gonna be too happy when she see's him, but I'm sure it'll work out ;)**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

Scarlett's car wasn't in the lot when we got back to the clubhouse. We waited, thinking she'd come back but she didn't. After a while, Jax, Chibs and myself went looking for her. We checked Jax's, Tara's, Clay and Gemma's, the police station, the cemetery, the park. But we couldn't find her anywhere.

Riding back into the lot, Clay and the others walked out of the clubhouse, heading our way.

"You find her?" Ope asked, moving to Jax.

Jax got off his bike, shaking his head, looking as worried as I felt. "We looked everywhere. Couldn't find her."

"You try calling?" Bobby suggested.

"She won't pick up," Chibs answered.

I felt so bad. I had no idea where she could be, all I knew was that it was my fault. I should have stayed clear from the girls. I should have sat at the bar with Piney, Jax and Clay. I should have known better.

Bobby rested a hand on my shoulder. "Look, we'll keep trying to call her. She'll answer eventually."

But something told me she didn't want to talk to any of us...

 **SPOV**

I jumped out of my car, pulling my bag out with me as I made my way to the front door. It was dark by now, but not too late. My phone buzzed for the millionth time. I had about forty missed calls. The guys were obviously worried about me. But I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to any of them. Juice isn't the only one I was angry with. Jax and the others should have kept those girls away from him, or him away from the girls.

The front door flew open, mum's wide smile the first thing I saw. She ran up to me, arms open. "My baby girl," she laughed, holding me in a tight hug. "God, I missed you so much." She kissed my forehead.

My bag was taken from me as Tig stepped closer. "Hey, Lett." With one look he at me he could tell something was up. "Everything okay?"

Mum took a step back, now seeing what Tig saw. "What happened?"

"Gemma?" The frail, old voice made my heart ache. Memories from when I was little, the few times I had actually seen my granddad, came to mind. I had loved him so much. I still did. "Gemma, who is it?"

Mum stepped aside as Nate walked out to join us, Tara close behind him. His eyes looked me up and down with question, obviously not recognising me. But I recognised him. He looked exactly the same.

"Hi, granddad. It's me, Scarlett..."

It took a moment for the words to register in his head before his eyes lit up. He moved towards me, pulling me into a hug. "Oh my. Oh, look at you," he laughed, holding me as tightly as he could manage.

A tear fell from my eye as relief and joy flooded me. "I missed you."

He took a step back, looking me up and down, hands holding my arms. "You've grown up so much. Got your mother's eyes." He smiled. "Rose's eyes." Rose, my controlling, not so nice grandmother... we had never gotten along. "You must be freezing." He rubbed my bare arms. "Come on. I'll make you something to eat." He nodded, making his way inside.

...

I sat on the floor in front of mum, leaning against her as she played with my hair absentmindedly. Tig sat on the single chair, scotch in hand. While Tara was busy putting Nate to bed.

"So, you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Tig broke the silence.

I sighed, shifting slightly before answering. "The guys went to a party at Lin's today. Some Asian and Caracara girls the entertainment. I went there to make sure it was all good, just in case they wanted more girls... and that's when I saw Juice."

Tig, who had seemed upset about hearing the guys went to a porn-star party without him, suddenly looked deadly. "What did he do?"

"Two Asian hookers on his lap. Running their filthy hands all over him." I mummbled.

"I'm gonna kill him," was all Tig said, taking another drink.

"Not if I get to him first," mum argued, the two of them pissed at Juice- almost as much as me.

Tara walked in, moving to sit on the couch next to my mum. There was something going on, I could tell. The way everyone went silent as they just sat there. It was like they were waiting for something.

"What did you do?" I asked no one in particular.

A man walked in, dressed in all black. He looked creepy, like someone an author would create and put in some kind of horror book. His energy had me feeling off...

Mum, Tara and Tig stood, mum moving around me to stand in front of the man.

He nodded. "All done."

Tara looked behind the man, seeming confused. "Where is she?"

He just turned to her sharply. "Where's who?"

 _Oh, my God!_ Tara had said mum had the caretaker locked up downstairs. I hadn't seen or heard her since I got here. A bad feeling sunk in my stomach, as thoughts of what the guys might be doing here filled my mind.

Mum handed him some cash. "There's $1600."

"Um..." Tig gestured around the room. "Take the rest in goods. Anything."

The guy didn't even look around. He just moved over to Nate's golden statue of hands together in prayer. He then just walked out without so much as a bye.

"What did you do to the caretaker?" I looked at the three of them. When no one answered, it was enough for me to know. "You killed her?!"

"It was an accident," mum tried to explain.

"Self-defence." Tara added.

Tig groaned, sitting back down. "You two are really bad at keeping things secret," he noted, pouring himself another drink.

...

Mum had shown me the spare room where both Tara and I would be staying. It wasn't a big enough house for all of us to have our own rooms. I didn't mind though. It would be like sleeping over, as if we were in high school again.

I placed my phone on the bedside table as it vibrated, Jax's name on the screen.

"You gonna answer that?" mum asked as Tara walked into the room.

I shook my head, throwing my bag on to the bed to get some clothes out. "I haven't answered the other hundred calls. Why start now?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing my phone and answering it. "She's not talking to you right now." There was some noise on the other side of the phone before mum turned to me with a disapproving look. "Yeah, I'll make sure she gets the message," she said before hanging up, putting the phone back on the table. "You didn't tell the guys you were coming here?"

"Nope." I shrugged.

"They've been calling you for hours. You couldn't have sent them a message?"

"If I wanted them to know where I was, I would have said. This way, I know for a fact I won't have to worry about them showing up."

"You know better than to just disappear. With everything that's been going on... they had no idea where you were Scarlett. They thought the worst."

I felt a little guilty as mum looked at me with those disapproving eyes. I hadn't really thought about what I was doing. I just knew I wanted to get out of there, and away from Juice.

"Look. I'll call Jax back and talk to him. Will that make you feel better?" I picked up the phone, walking past her without waiting for a reply.

I headed outside into the garden. It was beautiful, even at night. Nate worked on the garden most days, treasuring it as if it was a child. Seeing it at night, with the star and moon light was relaxing and peaceful.

I dialled Jax's number, waiting for him to answer at I took a seat on the bench. It didn't take long for him to answer...

"What the hell are you thinking? You know if you get caught with mum, you'll be arrested for aiding and abetting. That's a federal charge."

"Hello to you too." I rolled my eyes. "You know, I'll just hang up if you're gonna be like this."

He groaned audibly before going on. "I'm sorry. We were worried something might have happened to you."

"Nope. Just had to get out of there."

"Scar-"

"Two big breasted hookers, Jax. On his lap. Giggling. Hands running all over him. I swear to God I'm going to wring their necks if I ever see them again. And you can tell Juice I'm gonna castrate him while he sleeps." I was clearly pissed. "I know the rules. I know I'm supposed to shut my mouth and let him do whatever he wants. I know that. But I can't do that, Jax. I'm a Teller, I fight for what I want." I paused a moment before adding, "I'm your sister."

There was a silence, the air around me heavy with anticipation.

"You want me to deal with him?" was all he said, once again falling into silence.

That's all I needed to hear to feel a little better. It might be selfish of me, but knowing Jax would be me above one of his brothers meant a lot to me.

 **Bamby**


	7. Take Me Home

**_lennon9091_ : Thanks for the review :):)**

 **SPOV**

Sleeping in the queen size bed with Tara last night wasn't what it had been like when we were in high school. If we rolled over we'd hit each other. The blanket never fully covered both of us. But it had been nice to lay there with her before falling asleep, talking and gossiping. That part was a lot like our old sleep overs.

Getting up now, I was alone, Tara already up and out of the room. I took this moment to quickly get dress, throwing on simple jeans and a loose white shirt. I wasn't planning on going anywhere except to drop off Nate at the nursing home so I didn't worry about dressing to impress.

Walking out of the room, I bumped in to Tig who had been about to knock on the door.

"What's up?" I asked, continuing to walk towards the kitchen.

"So, I don't know if you knew this already, but the guys are heading up here today... Juice is going to be with them."

I rolled my eyes as we reached the kitchen, grabbing a mug and pouring myself a cup of coffee. "Don't worry. Jax and I spoke last night. I'm dealing with Juice."

"What are you gonna do to him?"

"Break all his fingers. Use Nate's garden clippers to cut off his dick. Slice off his tongue. Burn his eyes out. Something along those lines." I shrugged casually. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't kill him. Prison isn't really my scene."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

...

When Jax and Clay got to Nate's, I said my hellos before we all headed inside. I kept my distance, letting Jax go talk to Tara, and Clay catch up with mum. I stuck with granddad, walking around the garden with him in silence. He held my hand tenderly, looking up at me with love every now and then.

When he decided he wanted to head back inside, I followed, making our way to the kitchen. The others sat at the table, turning to look at us as we walked in.

Clay stood from his chair. "Good to see you, Nate. How are you?"

Jax moved away from the window to stand next to Clay. "Hey, Grandpa."

"Why are you here?" Nate looked to Clay, having never really liked him.

"Clay's here to help me get you settled," mum explained.

But Nate just shook his head, not liking that idea. "I don't need his help. This is what killed your mother," he exclaimed, looking disgusted as he walked out.

I nodded to mum. "Don't worry, I'll go with him." I smiled, following granddad.

He walked into the lounge room, sitting at his chair, shaking his head. He didn't say anything, just looked extremely upset. When I was growing up, the few times I saw Nate and Rose, there was always an argument with my mum about the club. They thought it was wrong to bring Jax and I up like that. Mum cut them off pretty fast once they started talking about taking us...

I sat on the chair beside him, letting my hand rest on his. I just wanted him to know I was here for him.

...

I headed down into the basement with mum, carrying the last box she had found. Jax and Tara were already down there, sorting it all out. Tig and Clay were talking upstairs, Nate in his garden.

"Found one more." Mum gestured to the box in my hands as we walked down.

I placed the box down on the table Jax stood next to, looking between my brother and his Old Lady. "What?"

"Oh, shit." I turned to mum, seeing her look at the wheelchair between Jax and Tara.

"What happened?" Jax asked, and I realised what was going on. Tara told him about the caretaker...

Tig and Clay rushed down the stairs. "Gotta go," Clay told Jax who just shook his head.

"I'm dealing with something."

"Yeah, so are Bobby and Piney," Tig argued.

I looked to the ground awkwardly in the middle of it all, tension filling the room as no one moved.

"What's going on?" Clay asked, breaking the short silence.

"Apparently, our lovely ladies whacked the caretaker." Jax shrugged before pointing to Tig. "And this idiot helped them."

"What?" Clay looked to Tig disbelievingly.

"Actually, I just made a phone call."

"Jesus Christ." Clay sighed, looking to Tara and mum. "This... later," he stated before storming up the stairs. "Let's go."

Jax followed, pushing past Tig. "Douche bag."

Having nothing to do with this, I decided to rush upstairs, leaving Tig, mum and Tara alone. There was no way I was getting anymore involved than I already was.

...

I walked with mum, Tara and Nate heading for the front doors to the Nursing home. Nate held one of my hands and one of mum's. I could tell he knew something was happening, his old mind all over the place again.

"I'll go tell the front desk we're here." Tara nodded before walking inside without us.

We sat on the bench outside, my hand never letting Nate's go. He looked so scared, and confused, and nervous.

"Daddy... do you know where we are?" Mum's voice was gentle and kind.

He thought about it for a moment, looking to me for an answer. When I didn't say anything he turned back to mum. "Where's Rose?"

Mum's heart broke. He had known Rose was dead this morning, but his mind must be jumbled again... "She's not here," mum told him, on the verge of tears.

Nate looked around confused. "I wanna go home. Take me home."

Mum just shook her head. "Daddy..."

"Please." He sounded like a child, scared of the unknown. The doors opened, a doctor and Tara heading towards us. Nate looked up at them, his fear growing at the sight of the stranger. "No, please. Please, just take me- take me home." When mum shook her head he turned to me. "Please."

I squeezed his hand, trying not to cry. "I can't."

He looked up at the doctor. "I wanna go home."

The doctor leaned forward, grabbing the hand I had been holding. "This way, Nate."

"No, no, no. I- I wanna go home. I- No I have- I have to go home!" Nate begged as the doctor helped him to his feet.

"There's lots of people waiting to meet you." The doctor smiled.

I stood with them, needing to see that Nate got inside okay, to see him go. "I'll be right back." I kissed mum's cheek as she cried, looking at Nate.

"Tell him I'm sorry."

I nodded, following Tara and the others inside. Looking back behind me I felt my heart shatter, my mum in tears...

...

I sat on the road, waiting for the guys to come pick Tara and me up. Mum had driven off while we were inside signing Nate in. She hadn't left a note, or sent a text; nothing. She just drove off.

The sound of bikes approaching had me stand, walking to join Tara as we waved to the guys so they'd see us.

"What happened?" Jax asked as he stopped next to us.

I shrugged. "She just took off."

"What do you mean she took off?" Clay asked as the rest of them stopped in the parking lot.

"We went inside to check Nate in. When we came back, mum and the car were gone."

Clay walked over to us. "Did she say anything?"

"No... but she was crying when we left her," I admitted. "Nate was begging us to take him home. It really broke her heart..."

"Jesus." Jax sighed. "She went home. She went to see her family."

Realisation hit Clay. "Abel." He moved back to his bike.

"Letti!" Chibs called, offering me his helmet. I jumped on behind him, wrapping my arms around him tightly before we all rode off.

...

Riding into the lot, my eyes fell on mum. She stood there, phone to her ear, jaw dropped. The phone fell as she clutched at her chest, bending over in pain. She fell to the ground as we stopped the bikes, something very wrong.

I jumped off, running over to her. "Mum!"

Jax was right behind me. "Mum! Mum!" I fell to my knees beside her, the guys all rushing over. Jax knelt beside me, rolling her on to her back. "Shit. Breathe. Mum, breathe, breathe."

"Tara!" I yelled over my shoulder, feeling my body shake with fear. "Tara!"

 **Bamby**


	8. Chicken Man

**_lennon9091_ : Thanks for the review!**

 ** _MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon_ : Thanks for reviewing :):) that scene always breaks my heart, too. I really liked and sympathised with Nate.**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I paced in the waiting room, Ope, Chibs and Juice sitting down, Tig leaning on the wall while Jax made himself a coffee. Clay was in the room with mum, waiting for her to wake up. I couldn't stay in there any longer. The small space got to me, not big enough for me to pace. But I couldn't move at the same time, not wanting to risk missing any news about my mum.

Bobby walked in, leaning over and kissing my cheek before heading over to Jax. As he walked away from me, my eyes landed on Juice, right at the time he looked up from his magazine and at me.

He put the book down, standing up and moving to me, ignoring my sigh. "Let me explain myself. Please."

I glared at him, annoyed that he wanted to talk about this _here,_ of all the places. "Not here, not ever. Leave me alone, before I change my mind about killing you." I turned away from him.

"Scarlett, please-"

Tig walked past me and in front of Juice. "Leave her alone, man."

"Yo." Jax called, nodding to all the guys.

Juice looked to me one last time before following Jax and Bobby as they walked off. Tig nodded to me, Chibs kissed my forehead and Ope gave me a quick hug before they all disappeared. Usually, I might have been curious about what was going on. But I was just glad I didn't have to be in the same room as Juice...

 **JPOV**

The hospital chapel room's doors opened, Tara looking to Jax smiling. "Gemma's awake. Wants to talk to you."

Nodding, he stood up. "Okay."

"I'll handle everything. Okay?" Tig nodded to Jax as he walked past.

"All right, bro." they shook hands.

"Hey." Ope stopped Jax from leaving for a moment. "Tell her we love her."

"Yeah." Jax sighed, walking out.

As soon as the doors closed, the guys turned to me. They had never looked so threatening to me before. I could tell, this was about Scarlett, just by the way each guy looked...

"You gonna explain yourself, Juicy boy?" Chibs started.

Tig patted my shoulder, hard enough that it had me wince. "Yeah. What was it we said? Something like, no pussy on the side?"

I groaned, looking to each of them. "I swear, I was just talking to them." I raised my hands up in defence.

"You talk to all hookers while they sit on your lap?" Ope asked from behind me.

Bobby shook his head. "You better sort this out, brother. Or you'll be the next one in hospital."

I leaned forward, my head against the back of the chair in front of me. "How am I suppose to fix this? She won't even listen to me?"

There was a pause, as if the guys were thinking about it, before Chibs sighed. "I'll talk to her. Tell her what happened. I'm sure she'll believe me."

 _God, I hope so..._

 **SPOV**

I sat on the drawers in mum's hospital room, looking at the ground guiltily. Turns out, she now knew Abel was gone, and she was pissed. One thing mum never liked was when we kept secrets from her. This one though, it would have to be the worst.

Jax and Tara walked in, my brother smiling at Gemma. "Hey, mum." he walked forward, till he stood at the end of her bed. Mum didn't return the smile though, making Jax's falling fast as he realised we were in trouble.

Tara started walking out, but mum stopped her. "This is on you too, doc."

With a sigh, Jax came and sat next to me, Tara closing the door.

"What happened?" mum asked, looking majorly disappointed. I think I could have dealt with all this better if she had been pissed. "The truth. All of it."

"When Cameron killed Sack, he took Abel." Jax just let it out, not even trying to make it sound nicer for her. "Feds weren't doing shit, so we hired a bounty hunter." he stood up, pulling a picture out of his pocket, the one from Serg. "We got this a few days ago." he showed her. "He's somewhere up in Vancouver."

Mum took the picture, eyes glued to the image of Abel.

"We were just trying to protect you, mum." Jax finished.

"Bullshit." she looked from the picture to my brother. "You're trying to protect yourselves." her eyes moved to Tara and myself, guilt filling me.

Jax sighed, sitting back down, hands in pockets. He looked to me, offering a small nod, letting me know he knew it wasn't my fault. But it didn't make me feel better, not when mum looked like this...

"He's not in Vancouver." we all looked to her. "The call I got last night, triggered all this... it's Maureen Ashby."

"Who's Maureen Ashby?" Jax asking the question I had been thinking.

Clay looked as if he was thinking about it before answering. "McGee's old lady. Friend of the MC."

"She told me Abel's in Belfast."

"No, he can't be." Jax argued. "Jimmy and O'Neill saw Cameron get scooped up as soon as he hit Belfast. He didn't have Abel with him."

The machine connected to mum started beating faster as she looked to all of us. "Well, then somebody's full of shit!" the alarm on the machine started beating.

I stood up, grabbing her hand. "You need to take it easy, mum."

"I'll take it easy as soon as I know where the hell my grandson is!" she snapped.

The doors opened, a nurse rushing in, looking at the four of us who stood around mum. "Come on. Everyone out. She needs rest."

With a reluctant nod from mum, I let go of her hand, following Jax and Clay out of the room. Tara stayed to help the nurse.

As we moved down the hall, Jax stopped, turning to Clay. "We gotta call McGee."

Clay shook his head. "No. If O'Neill lied to you... means Blefast could be in bed with Jimmy."

"McGee's First 9." I spoke up, not believing a founding member would turn his back on his brothers. "You really think he'd lie to you?"

Clay just sighed. "I don't know." he looked to Jax again. "But we gotta talk to his Old Lady again. She owns a grocery store a block away from the Belfast clubhouse." before he could say anything else, Tara and the other nurse walked around the corner.

The two guys stepped away from each other as Tara walked to Clay. "She want's to see you."

"Okay." he nodded, walking back to mum's room.

Tara sighed, looking to Jax. "I've gotta stay here and work. I'll call you if anything happens."

He nodded, kissing her quickly before she walked off. With it just being the two of us now, we headed down the hall. "You should stay here, close to mum. You need anything, call me."

I stopped, needing him to listen to me. "Jax, if Jimmy lied... you need to kill him. This is Abel."

"Don't worry. I know." he kissed my forehead before walking off, leaving me in the waiting room.

...

I sat on the bed with mum, plucking her eyebrows for her. It saved me from having to just sit there holding the mirror while she did it herself. Clay sat in the chair on the other side of the room, flicking through the newspaper, quite happy he didn't have to be part of what we were doing.

The door opened, Jax walking in. Mum waved at him without moving her face so I could keep working. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Am I interrupting?" he looked between the three of us.

I sighed, putting the tweezers down. "What's up?"

"I spoke with Luke." he started, talking about Jimmy's right hand man that was left to do business with the club. "He's sticking to his story. Gonna check in with Jimmy, get back to us." he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "We got the number for Ashby Provisons."

"It's eight hours ahead in Belfast." Clay noted. "Should still be somebody there." he took the paper, moving to mum. "You ready to make this call?"

She nodded. "Yeah." he passed the paper, getting one of the prepaid phones out of his pocket.

Stahl walked in, looking at all of us. "Good morning. Glad to see you're feeling better." she nodded to mum.

"Yeah, I'm the picture of health." mum sounded completely joyless, none of us liking the agent.

"I'm going to need to speak with her alone." Stahl turned to the rest of us.

Jax sat down on the drawers, Clay turning his back to her, while I stayed sitting on the bed. We weren't going anywhere. There was no way in hell, this bitch was going to be left alone with my mum.

"I'll be fine. There's not much more this bitch can do to me." mum patted my knee, telling us it was okay to go.

"Don't underestimate her." Clay started. "She's been demoted. She's desperate."

"Hey, I'm in the room, kids." Stahl called out.

I shrugged. "As if we care."

Jax scoffed. "We wish you weren't." he nodded to me, standing up.

I leaned over to kiss mum on the cheek before getting up, walking to Stahl. I looked her up and down with disgust, wanting nothing more than to smash her face into the wall... But instead I just left.

...

Sitting in the waiting room, I flicked through the pile of magazines set out for people to read. They were all boring, old and useless. Reading a magazine wasn't going to help me with everything that was going on. I was worried about Abel and mum, pissed at Juice, stressing over everything. It was all too much.

In fact, I was stressing so much, it was starting to make me feel sick. My head hurt, and I felt like I could be sick. But I didn't want anyone worrying over me, so I fought through it.

"Letti, love!" Chibs smiled, walking up to me, Ope behind him. "Just the girl I was looking for." he sat down next to me.

I couldn't help but smile back, his energy enough to help me relax. "What can I help you with?"

"Juicy boy."

I groaned, looking away from him and back at the magazine in my hands. "Don't tell me you're taking his side?"

"Just listen." he took the magazine so I'd look at him. "The boys not all that smart, you know that. Computers, sure. But people? He was just talking to the girls, hadn't even thought about anything else, I swear."

"You can't honestly believe I'll fall for that?"

Ope agreed with Chibs, both of them taking Juice's side. "He's telling the truth, Lett. The guy's crazy over you and scared we'll hurt him. He wasn't going to cheat."

I looked at the two men. One who had been a father figure to me from the moment I met him. Clay may have been my step-dad, but I had always been closer to Chibs. Ope, well he was Jax's best friend, one of mine too. Out of everyone I would believe, these two were two of the only ones who could change my mind on something like this... and this time they succeeded.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. But if this happens again, I expect you all to kill him."

They both nodded, seeming happy with the deal.

 **JPOV**

Tig and Bobby walked with me as we headed down the halls of the hospital. I was pissed- and sore- after Salazar jumped me in the Chicken Man's van. But taking my cut? That's what really pissed me off.

Clay looked up at me, eyes wide at the sight of my face. "Jesus Christ, what now?"

Tig pushed me forward, Jax, Ope, Chibs, Piney and Scarlett staring at me. Scarlett pushed past them all, coming to stand in front of me. "What the hell happened to you?" she reached forward, her fingers brushing my face.

It distracted me for a moment, as I looked down at her confused. _Why isn't she pissed at me anymore? Did Chibs talk to her already?_

"What happened?" Jax asked, getting my attention.

"Salazar and two CL jumped me in the Chicken Man's van." I started, looking right at Clay. Chibs moved my hoodie over so he could see my face better. "They took my cut."

"What?" Chibs, Scarlett and Jax asked at the same time.

"You let that goddamn puppet club strip his patch?" Chibs looked to Bobby and Tig.

I pushed Chibs' hand from my hoodie as Piney stepped forward to speak. "Where were you two, anyway?" he asked them

"It's on me." I argued.

But Bobby wouldn't have it. "No. It's on all of us."

"Yeah." Chibs agreed.

I shook my head. "No. I let it happen."

Scarlett lifted her hand, cupping my face. "Who cares who's fault it is?" she snapped, looking over her shoulder to Clay. "Salazar needs to pay."

He nodded. "Well, I think I know where we might find him... and your cut. I just got off the phone with T.O. Bastard's got intel on where the Mayans might be setting up their heroin shop. Industrial park out by the Make Hill bend." he looked to Tig. "You, Bobby and Chibs."

"I'll do it." Jax stepped up, Ope nodding that he'd go too. "Can't do shit here." with a nod from Clay he turned to the others. "Let's go." he patted Scarlett's arm before all five of them walked off.

I looked to Clay. "I'm sorry."

It was Piney who spoke. "Come on, hero, let's go. Let's get you patched up, huh?" he grabbed my arm, leading us down the hall.

Scarlett let her hand slid into mine, walking beside me. Her presence a welcome surprise, helping keep my anger down.

 **SPOV**

"You're an idiot." I shook my head at Juice.

We sat in the main room at the clubhouse. After he got patched up by the nurse Clay thought it'd be best he come back here... I went too, needing to talk about what happened. I still hadn't completely forgiven him though.

He nodded. "I know."

"They were on your lap, Juice. Rubbing themselves all over you, practically naked. You've gotta understand why I was pissed."

"I know." he repeated looking defeated.

I leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Next time, I'll skin the bitches alive." I smiled.

"So we're okay?"

Shrugging I gave a short nod. "I guess." my smile turned to a grin.

Ha grinned and just like that, he grabbed me. Pulling me to his lips in a tender much needed kiss.

 **Bamby**


	9. Don't Get Yourself Killed

**_lennon9091_ : Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the chapter :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

I looked around the table as each of my brothers agreed to bring in all four hang arounds as new prospects. Clay banged the gavel, decision made.

"Bring them in." The president nodded to Tig.

Tig stood, walking to the door, opening in to allow the four guys enter. "Come on." They walked in, standing by the door, facing us.

Chibs grabbed the cuts, standing to hand them out to the new prospects. "Well, boys... the easy part, is over." He gave the last guy his cut.

The prospect dressed in a black a white shirt- I think his name was Shepard- nodded. "I get it, man."

"Shut up!" Jax yelled, taking charge. "You don't say anything unless a member tells you to."

"Prospect period ends minimum one year today," Tig explained, still standing.

"Dues are 75 bucks a months, due on the first," Bobby added.

"Welcome." Clay took his cigar out of his mouth, looking to the new comers. "Don't get yourself killed."

"And get the hell out of here," Ope finished.

All four of them left, leaving the door open. The rest of us yelled out to them, "Shut the door!" The bigger guy quickly did what we said, as soon as the door closed, we all laughed. It was always fun, pushing prospects around.

"I got two requests for transfer, one from Tacoma... one from the Nomads," Clay started on business. "Kozik and Happy both wanna be a part of Samcro. Just wanna say, for me... both these guys would make welcome additions. And to be honest, we need you. So... let's vote it." He raised his hand. "Happy. Yea."

Going around the table each of us said yes, until we landed on Jax, who stayed silent. For a moment, it really seemed like he was going to say no. But as he grinned, I knew his answer. "Yeah!" we all laughed.

The gavel banged, decision made. Moving on, Clay raised his hand. "Kozik. Yea."

"Nay." Tig didn't even think about it...

"Jesus Christ? Really?" Clay looked less than impressed.

Tig just shook his head, shrugging. "I don't trust him, man."

With that, Clay had no choice but to bang the gavel, Kozik's request declined.

 **SPOV**

I laughed to myself as the guys yelled at the four new prospects to close the door. I could remember, back before I had left Charming, all the times a new prospect came around. They were the underdog, made to do the dirty jobs no one else wanted, and expected to listen to the members.

"Introductions." I nodded to them from where I sat by the bar.

"Shepard." The small dorky looking guy nodded, dressed in a black a white striped shirt. He was weak, I could see it, but that meant nothing. He could still be an asset for the club, he just had to prove himself.

"Miles," the older guy, with the facial hair and grey shirt said. A red head, who actually looked like he was smarter than to join the Sons.

"Phil." The big guy with glasses gave a wave, he was the one who closed the door of the chapel. Now out of all of them, he seemed like the one you'd best not fight with. He was big and built enough, I was sure, nothing would get past him,

"Jordan," the last one- who had wavy caramel hair- finished. He was a little bit of a pretty boy in my eyes, I didn't see him making it. But like the first one, you never know. There was a look in his eyes, like he'd do anything to get what he wanted.

I stood from my chair, nodding to each of them. "I'm Scarlett Teller. The 'Princess' of Samcro. And the only daughter from any of the First 9. I am Clay Morrow's step-daughter, his wife- Gemma- is my mum, and Jax is obviously my brother. The guys in that room," I gestured to the chapel. "Tig, Bobby, Piney and Chibs, treat me like a daughter. Ope, is like a brother to me... and Juice is my boyfriend. So be nice, and they won't kill you."

They all nodded, standing awkwardly around the place.

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to the boxes of beers that needed to be put away. "Start there. It's your job to keep this place going. The guys need beers, you get them. Something breaks, you fix it. Cleaning needs to be done, you clean it."

The doors to the chapel opened Clay walking out and moving to the pool table. Tig and Happy were next, both laughing and smiling. _Looks like Happy's in._

Tig moved to the bar where Shepard and Jordan had stacked the cases of beer. "Come on, come on."

Seeing the prospects fumble, I moved to the other side of the bar, grabbing a beer and opening it. "Here, Tiggy." I smiled, handing him the bottle.

"Thanks, Lett." He smiled with a short nod.

Juice walked right past the guys, behind the bar, and to me. I grinned as he leaned forward, kissing my cheek and grabbing a beer. Over by the tables Bobby and Tig gave Happy his Samcro patches, but Kozik stood with Jax and Clay looking pissed.

"Kozik didn't get in?" I asked Juice as I started pouring shots for the guys, knowing they'd want to party.

He shook his head. "Tig." That's all he had to say for me to know what happened. I wasn't sure why those two didn't get along, but I was going to find out, that's for sure.

Speaking of those two. Kozik walked up to Tig, punching him in the back, getting his attention.

"You son of a bitch." Tig looked pissed.

"No fun getting sucker-punched, is it?" Kozik shrugged, making things worse.

"No, it's not!" Tig pushed him, a fight in the making.

All around me, the guys started shouting, Kozik and Tig throwing each other around punching and shoving each other. Juice rushed over to clear out the chairs and tables, making room for the guys as they continued to fight.

"Don't dance, hit him!" Happy yelled.

I laughed, shaking my head as I started putting beers away seeing as Jordan and Shepard were too slow. I didn't know Kozik, but by the looks of things, Tig was pretty evenly matched...

...

I stood by Juice, the two of us waiting by the van for the other guys. They were going to mess with the Mayans and Salazar. I wasn't sure what exactly they were up to, I didn't want to know actually. But I did know, that Juice had a way of getting himself into sticky situations...

"I'll be fine." He shrugged, pulling me closer to him by the waist. "I promise, I'll come back alive." He grinned.

I slapped his chest, frowning. "That's not funny." He just laughed, kissing my frowning lips.

"Get a room!" Bobby slapped Juice on the back.

Tig and Chibs were behind him, both yelling at the same time. "No!"

I laughed then. Their precious Scarlett wasn't allowed to get a room with a guy. Whether he be a member or not. As far as they're concerned, I'm still one hundred percent innocent.

"Be safe." I nodded to all of them, stepping back from Juice. "I don't think I'll be able to keep the prospects in line without you guys."

"I'll see you later." Juice smiled, giving me a quick kiss before jumping in the van with the guys.

I watched as they drove off, sighing to myself. _Looks like it's going to be another day in the office..._

 **JPOV**

We met up with the Mayans and Calaveras, The Bastards joining us. Clay moved forward, addressing Alvarez himself, the two presidents in charge here.

"What is this, Clay?"

"We know you're patching over the Calaveras."

"Cutting and bagging heroin at the janitorial supply house, piping it to Stockton," Jax told him what we had found out, so they knew we weren't just making shit up.

Salazar looked to me, ginning. I wanted nothing more that to beat his ass to the ground. The asshole took my cut, the drugs and our money. I wanted him dead. But I kept cool, letting Clay and Jax talk business.

"If you're here to declare war, consider it already on." Alvarez shrugged.

"We're tired of getting bloody. Your attack at the wake, our attack at Zobelle's getaway. Why don't we call it even?" Clay suggested.

But Alvarez just shook his head. "Too much history to be even, Clay."

"That's my point. We've been doing this too long, Marcus. Nobody ever wins."

"Get to the point, ese."

Clay turned to Chibs with a nod, the Scotsman walking forward with the duffel bag full of heroin. Placing it on the ground he looked up at Alvarez. "I think that you lost something." He showed them the little balloons full of heroin.

"You stupid little shit." Alvarez shoved Salazar. They started talking in Spanish, arguing and shouting.

"Moving high-risk cargo is tricky. Things tend to get lost in transit. However, if it comes across our boarders again... we can guarantee safe passage to Stockton."

"And that's why you're patching over these idiots, right?" Jax asked, going on from where Clay left off. "So shit like this don't happen? We got a better idea. Our brothers in Lodi are more capable... and with our support, your new enterprise is protected." Jax gestured to The Bastards.

Alvarez didn't say anything at first, Clay shrugged at his silence. "Trying to make peace here."

"And how much is peace gonna cost me, Clay?"

"I'll let the Bastards negotiate their own fee. For us, just a toll. Twenty-five K a run."

"We'll consider this the first run," Jax added, to make things clear.

"Last time we made a deal, I lost my son," Alvarez noted.

"Yeah, and you tried to assassinate me," Clay countered. "It's what we do. It ain't personal. It's just about the cash. This is the best play for both of us."

Looking from Clay to Jax, and finishing up at Salazar, Alvarez turned to one of his men, speaking indistinctly before moving back to Clay. "Okay."

"Means no Mayan charter in Lodi," Jax added, the deal done.

"Shit." Alvarez grinned, looking to Salazar- who was pissed. "None of these bitches would have made the cut anyhow."

"This is bullshit, Alvarez. You can't-" Salazar started.

But Marcus shut him up, shouting in Spanish as one of his men grabbed Salazar, clocking him in the jaw. An angry satisfaction filled me. Though I wanted to be the one knocking him to the ground...

"I need one more thing. There's a rat up at St. Thomas. Testifies at the end of the week."

"Pozo." Jax nodded,talking about the guy who's face he smashed in at Half-Sack's wake.

"Yeah. You handle that, and we're good."

Our VP and president shared a look, Clay turning to Alvarez. "Handled." They shook hands. "I'm glad we found your merchandise," he finished as we turned, about to head off.

"Hey, I think you lost something too," Alvarez called, one of his guys pulling my cut out. He threw it back to me. "How could you let those bitches take your cut, ese? You're an embarrassment to Latinos everywhere." Everyone laughed as I pulled on my cut.

"You just gonna bow to these assholes, huh?" Salazar wasn't letting it go.

"Hey, hey, hey, you mind?" Jax shoved him. "What's up, home boy?" He nodded to me. "You make this right."

"Yeah." I grinned, ready to knock the shit out of this asshole. Jax threw him to me, and I finally got what I had been itching for...

 **SPOV**

Cleaning up the kitchen after making lunch for the prospects, my mind kept wondering about Abel. Now that we knew he was in Belfast, there was no way any of the guys could stop me from going with them to get him. I felt so guilty that I had let Cameron just take him like that. I needed to see my nephew as soon as possible.

The door to the clubhouse opened, Juice, Chibs and Bobby walking in. The guys headed straight for the bar, looking to the prospects for a drink. But Juice headed for me instead.

I smiled, seeing him wearing his cut. "I see you got it back."

He didn't say anything, just pushed me against the bench, pressing his lips against mine. It was wild, and heated, melting me on the spot. The way his hands grabbed my waist, pressing my lower half to him so I could feel his excitement grow.

I pulled back to breath, looking into his almost black eyes. "What was that about?" I shivered as he looked me up and down. Without giving him a chance to respond, I grabbed his hand. "Bedroom. Now," I told him, leading him out of the kitchen and to our room.

...

I grinned, sitting on the side of the bed, running my hand through my hair as Juice pulled his pants on. I had quickly thrown on some jeans and his shirt I had been wearing before, not bothering with my tangled hair. My body was still buzzing from the crazy sex we'd just had.

"You wanna explain to me what got into you?"

He shrugged, putting his shirt and cut on. "After getting my cut back and beating the crap out of Salazar, it seemed like the next best thing to do."

"So, getting into fights turns you on?" I laughed, moving to wrap my arms around his neck.

He rolled his eyes. "That makes it sound weird. I just... I felt good."

Giving him a kiss, I smiled. "Well in that case, I'm glad I was here to help."

"Juicy boy!" Chibs yelled from the other side of the door. "Church!"

Groaning, Juice quickly kissed my cheek before tugging on his shoes. "Better go."

I nodded, moving to the door to open it for him. "Have fun."

"Yeah." He nodded, walking past me and jogging down the hall.

 **JPOV**

"Brains before bullets, asshole." Tig yelled, both him and Kozik going on about Pozo.

"Really?"

"You slammed the side of his head. Wham. Okay, now, if they see that, that's gonna point to homicide."

"And cyanide won't?" Kozik asked, urking up Tig.

"His heart stopped. Could be for a hundred reasons. I mean, even if they do an autopsy, it'll take days. We'll be long gone."

"Well if you didn't let the little bitch clock you, this never would have happened." Kozik snapped. That was enough for Tig to jump him, the two ready to fight it out.

Chibs stood between them, keeping them apart as Clay yelled, "Hey! Enough! Enough! You blocked the only camera. There's no witnesses or prints. We're all right."

"San Joa Sheriff. Everybody down!"

We all turned to the door at the sound of police, rushing out of the room.

There were dozens of cops, shouting at everyone. Guns up and ready they order us all to get down. My eyes landed on Scarlett as she got down before any of them grabbed her. It was for the best really. If any of them shoved her, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself for beating their ass.

"Check them for weapons. All of them."

With our hands up, well all got to the ground. I looked over at the door to outside, seeing Unser walk in. So much for having him on our side.

 **SPOV**

I stood next to Jax and Juice, all the guys standing around, watching as the cops searched the garage. We were all pissed. That was obvious. Before the raid, I had heard Tig and Kozik in church- I mean they weren't being quiet. So this had to be about them killing a guy, right?

"Clubhouse and the garage are all clean. No pharmaceuticals." We over heard one of the cops tell Unser.

"This ain't about Pozo. This is search and seizure," Jax noted.

Bobby nodded, agreeing. "They're looking for scripts."

"How the hell do they know?" Juice asked, looking to my brother.

I had no idea what they were going on about. Scripts, drugs. I was pretty sure we only dealt with guns. But listening to them talk...

Tig's phone rang. He answered it walking off as Clay shook his head. "This is bullshit." We watched as he moved over to Unser.

"That's why you were meeting the Chicken man." I elbowed Juice, glaring at Jax. "You had him dealing drugs?" I asked accusingly, keeping my voice low. "If he got caught-"

"He didn't," Jax snapped.

I nodded, still glaring. "Yeah, he didn't. So you're lucky."

"Cancer boy?" Clay started, getting my attention. "Dead to us."

Tig walked back to our group. "Clay, Gemma just called. Oswald's on his way now."

"Call our friend. We got a half an hour to pull this shit off." Clay order, before he and Jax headed over to their bikes.

Lyla's car drove into the lot, Ope walking over to them. I watched, feeling Juice wrap an arm around me. I started to smile, leaning back against him, until my eyes caught the sight of Ima, stepping out of Lyla's car. I hated Ima. She was a pain when she was being bitchy with Tara, but when I heard she also liked Juice? Bitch is lucky I didn't gouge out her eyes.

"Come on." Juice turned us around, leading us inside.

I let him with no struggle, knowing if I stayed there, and Ima got too close, I'd make that pretty pornstar body of her's turn into a puddle of blood and bruises.

 **Bamby**


	10. A Date

**_lennon9091_ : Don't worry, the smut will come :P I just didn't feel like it with the last chapter :) thanks for reviewing!**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I poured Juice another coffee, moving to sit next to him on the couch. He grinned, kissing my cheek before looking back at his computer. The door opened, Tara walked in, heading straight for the dorm. I didn't think much of it. I mean, I knew her and Jax were having some problems, but I wasn't going to get involved.

"Think you can teach me some stuff?" I asked, gesturing to Juice's computer.

"Like what?"

"Everything. I wanna know what it is that makes you the Intelligence Officer."

He nodded, turning back to his computer as he started showing me what it was he was actually doing. I listen intently, taking in what he had to say. I had never been very good with computers. My skills were more towards the physical side. Like, kicking ass and stuff. But having Juice explain it all, making sure I knew what he meant before moving on, actually helped.

"Hey." Lyla walked in, moving to Juice and I. "Have you seen Opie?"

I stood up, giving her a quick hug. As I pulled back I pointed to the dorms. "He's in there somewhere."

She smiled. "Thanks."

As she walked away, I sat back down, Juice putting his computer on the table next to the couch.

He moved over, arm around my shoulder as he had his coffee. "It's amazing how you don't judge her, yet every other porn-star I've seen you with, you want to kill."

"That's because every other porn-star you've see me with, has made a move on you," I noted.

Lyla and Ope walked back into the room, leaning against the bar as they talked about something we couldn't quite hear. By the looks of things, it wasn't good. They weren't arguing or anything, but something was up. Before I could question what, Tara stormed out of the hallway, walking out of the clubhouse. Lyla watched her go, before turning to Ope who said something that made her slap him. She turned away from him, following Tara out the door.

It wasn't too long after that Ima walked out from the dorms, and I suddenly knew what was going on. I watched the bitch walk out, glaring at her the whole time.

As I stood, Juice grabbed my hand to stop me. "Scarlett, just leave it."

"I'll leave it when she leaves," I told him, pulling my hand out of his grasp.

Walking outside, I just caught sight of Lyla slapping Ima as Tara drove away.

Still having no idea what was going on, I stepped up to the two, seeing Ima reaching back to slap Lyla back. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me, stopping her from attacking my friend. Before she could do anything I slammed my fist into her face. I didn't break anything, but it was enough to leave a decent bruise later.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped at both Lyla and I.

There weren't a lot of things that would piss Lyla and Tara off, and I wasn't stupid. I could put the pieces together. I knew what had happened. I knew why Ima was here. I knew what she'd done.

I just glared at Ima. "Next time you take your pants off, bitch, make sure it's for a job, or you'll be getting a little more than a punch to the face. Understand?"

"Maybe next time it'll be him between my legs," Ima spat, gesturing to someone behind me. "He could do so much better than some biker whore."

I turned to see who she was talking about and caught sight of Juice walking out of the clubhouse. Knowing it was him she was talking about, I turned back to her, ready to beat her into the ground.

"Whoa!" Before I could hit Ima again, Juice grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "Scarlett, calm down. She's not worth it."

With Juice there to protect her, Ima seemed more confident now. "That's not what you said at the wrap party." She grinned.

I struggled against Juice, trying to tug my arm away from him. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill this bitch!" I yelled.

Lyla stepped between us, facing Ima. "Go. No one wants you here."

Ima looked from Lyla to me, her grin falling as a glare replaced it. Rubbing her cheek- where I'd already hit her- she turned and walked off. The whole time I watched her, wanting nothing more than to smash her face again.

Sighing, Lyla turned to me. "I'll get her out of here. Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault." It was the truth. Lyla was a nice chick, and I really liked her- she was good for Ope too. It was just unfortunate that she had a bitch of a friend like Ima.

Nodding, Lyla gave me an apologetic smile before she turned and headed off, moving to her car, where Ima was waiting- seeing as the two arrived here yesterday together.

Juice let go of my arm once Lyla drove out of the lot. "Come on. Clay wants you at the table with us."

I nodded, letting him walk us inside as my rage continued to boil.

 **JPOV**

We were gathered around the table, Clay and Tig standing, looking at the map of Ireland. Scarlett stood behind me, joining us because Clay thought it'd be best she comes to Ireland with us. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I knew there was no way anyone could stop her. She could just buy herself a ticket and go there herself if we didn't let her come with the rest of us.

"Oswald's cargo plane unloads in Manchester. He's got a guy who can get us all the way up to Stranraer. From there, we ferry to Belfast. Sambel's supposed to pick us up at the port. I got a call in to McGee," Clay explained, sitting down.

"We still don't know if O'Neill can be trusted," Jax noted, seeing as O'Neill had lied to us about Cameron having Abel in Belfast.

But Clay just shrugged, knowing we had no other choice. "Well, I'll press McGee for that truth, but either way we got no choice. We need that charter."

Tig nodded, turning to the rest of us. "Okay boys, now we're travelling with bond restrictions, all right? No rockers. Our reapers are out there on the bar."

"And travel light. If it don't fit on your back, don't bring it," Bobby added.

The doors opened, Chibs walking in. "Boys. Letti. Pres." He took a seat with a sigh.

"You reach out to Fiona?" Jax asked him.

"Yeah. Finally got through. That bastard O'Phelan's had her and my Kerrianne under lock-down."

"She have any idea why Jimmy lied about Abel?"

Chibs shook his head at Jax. "Sorry, brother, she's not sure. She only knows that Jimmy plans to push against Kellan Ashby... something to do with the Belfast SOA."

I knew that name, but it didn't really make sense. "Kellan Ashby? The priest?"

"Yeah." Chibs nodded. "Father Kellan Ashby. The real IRA consigliere."

"Kellan doesn't call any shots... but no shots get called without his two cents," Piney commented.

"Well, whatever it is, Jimmy doesn't want us in Ireland," Jax sighed, moving back from the table. "He finds out we're there, we could be up against IRA heat."

"Yeah, well, that's a risk we're gonna have to take." Clay was right. We needed to get to Belfast, to get Abel back. No one was going to stop that from happening.

 **SPOV**

I sat on the bed, shoving some clothes in a bag for the trip. Now that we knew when and where we were going, it made things much easier to get ready. I looked up at the door as Juice walked in, plopping himself on the bed next to me.

"You wanna go on a date?" he asked out of the blue.

I laughed, continuing to pack, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I guess, after Lin's, and Salazar, and all this shit, it just feels right. You know?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, seeing him lying on his back, looking up at the roof intently. He was so cute at times... when I didn't want to just rip his clothes off and never leave the room, that is...

"Where would we go?"

He shrugged. "Wherever you want to."

Shoving the last of my clothes into the bag, I nodded. "Okay."

He was up on his feet in an instant, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room. I laughed as he led us through the main room, everyone turning to watch us as move towards the exit. The prying eyes didn't stop Juice as he kept going until we were outside, moving to the bikes.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he pulled on his helmet.

Passing the spare to me, he gestured for me to get on behind him. "We're going on a date, remember?"

"Now?"

"No time like the present." He grinned.

Rolling my eyes, a grin forming on my own lips, I jumped on the back of his bike, holding on to him tightly.

...

I rolled over on the floor, picking at the box of fries we had grabbed from the diner before leaving town Charming. I'd begged Juice to get some. I didn't usually eat a lot of junk food, but I'd been wanting some, so, of course, he got some for me. Now, here we were in a secluded and beautiful field, a nice place to get away to. Juice, who was sitting next to where I lay, seemed quite content, listening to me as I told him about myself. We had never really talked about our pasts before this...

"So, why did you leave Charming all those years ago?" he asked the big question...

I rested my head in his lap, looking up at the tree we were under. "Things got bad. Clay and mum were worried about my safety, so they sent me to live with distant relatives. I visited on holidays and some weekends." I shrugged. "I finished school and started a course to be a vet nurse. Things just got really busy for me. So after my twenty first, when I had made myself a life and everything, I just didn't come back. I called and wrote, but that's all."

He nodded, taking it all in.

Feeling like I had to explain myself, I went on, "If I had stayed. Hale and I wouldn't have broken up when we did. Or I would have ended up with Ope," I noted. "Everything would be different..."

"I'm glad you didn't stay then." He grinned.

"I'm serious." I sat up, my hair falling around my shoulders.

He leaned over, brushing my hair back so he could kiss my neck. "So am I. I don't think I would have joined Samcro if you were with Ope..."

"You wouldn't have known me like you do now. You wouldn't have liked me like that," I countered, closing my eyes as he kissed my neck again.

"You're wrong. I liked you from the moment I saw you."

I melted, lifting his face so I could kiss him tenderly. No guy had ever said something like that to me. Hale had been too young to be romantic. Drew had just been an arrogant asshole. But Juice, he was perfect...

The sound of his phone ringing distracted us from the kiss.

Groaning, he moved back, answering the call. "Yeah?" There was some noise on the other side before he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there." He hung up.

I frowned as he stood. "Where are you going?"

He offered me a hand to help me up. "Where are _we're_ going," he corrected. "I'm not leaving you here and there's no time to take you back. Clay needs me to meet up with the guys at T.O's. Apparently the Bastards need help."

"You think it's a good idea taking me with you?" I asked as we moved to his bike.

"Would you rather I leave you here?" He grinned, passing me the spare helmet.

 **Bamby**


	11. Change of Plans

**_lennon9091_ : So glad you enjoyed the last chapter :):) thanks for the review!**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

I got off my bike, leaning over to give Scarlett a quick kiss before turning to the guys. She knew to stay by the bikes. Whatever was going on inside, we didn't know if she'd be safe with us. So, she was staying put.

Jax looked from Scarlett to me, glaring, pissed. "Your brought my sister?!"

Clay, with his hands on his hips, shook his head. "Idiot."

"What was I supposed to do? We weren't even in Charming when you called," I tried to explain.

"Come on. Let's just get this done." Clay turned, heading around the bake of the house.

As we walked around the beat up looking house, we saw one of T.O's guys sitting by the back door, drink in hand. There was something about his face, a mixture of pain and anger. Whatever was going on, it didn't look good.

"Where is he?"

The guy just nodded to Clay. "Kitchen."

We walked in one by one, stopping at the scene before us. One of the Bastards was hunched over his breakfast, bullet holes in his back and a knife sticking out of his head.

"Jesus Christ," Jax sighed as we moved around the kitchen.

T.O sat by the body, Clay shaking his head at him. "Sorry, brother." T.O said nothing causing Clay to go on, "What happened?"

"Found him like this. Bullets killed him. Knife was a message."

"From who?" Chibs asked from the back of our group.

"It's buried in his skull," T.O exclaimed.

"Calaveras," Jax answered.

"Yeah. Had to be Salazar," T.O explained.

"Anybody else see this?" Ope asked.

"No. Baby mama's got his kids."

"911?" Happy suggested.

T.O just shook his head. "Didn't call, man. The things we're gonna do to the Mexicans, best no one puts motive on us."

"Retaliation's tricky, T., Clay noted, earning a look from T.O. "The deal we made with the Mayans, it's barely a day old. Alvarez still has a connection to the Calaveras."

"And we have to vet all things Mexican before we do anything else," Bobby noted.

T.O stood, obviously not liking this. "And if Alvarez says no? Huh? What then? This is because we backed up Samcro." He gestured to the body.

"Come on, man," Jax started. "We gotta bring Alvarez into the loop or he's gonna think we crossed him."

"Race and rally in the barrio today," Tig spoke up. "Mayans are sponsoring. I'm guessing those wetback skulls are gonna be there."

"Give Alvarez a call. Tell him we're coming down." Clay ordered.

"Bastards are going." T.O added.

Clay, seeing that he couldn't stop T.O, nodded. "Take two guys, T. All right? We're going for intel, not for battle." T.O. just scoffed walking away, leaving the rest of us to head back out to our bikes.

Scarlett sat on my bike, rubbing her head. She looked as if she was in pain, making me forget about the club's problems and worry about her.

"Hey, you okay?"

She just shrugged. "Killer headache. But I'll be fine." She smiled, moving so we could both get on the bike.

I looked her up and down, questioning whether I should take her back to the clubhouse or not. But if I did, I wouldn't be there for my brothers, seeing as we were headed for the Mayans now... plus she'd argue that the club business is more important than her headache. So I guess I had no choice, really.

 **SPOV**

I got off the bike with Juice, needed to stretch my legs. My headache wasn't getting much better. I had no idea where it came from, but it had to be the worst headache I had ever had. His arm around me protectively, Juice and I walked beside Tig and Bobby, looking around at the gathered group of Mexicans.

"I love a good fiesta," Tig noted, looking at all the women.

Juice shook his head, grinning. "You do realise that pretty much every Latina you bone ends up dead, right?"

"Hey this comes with a price." Tig pointed to his junk.

I laughed as Bobby spoke up. "Yeah, and nobody's buying today, Tig."

The Mayans headed over to us, Clay and Jax standing in front of the rest of our group. T and the two Bastards he'd brought along with us stood to the side, their body language screaming a need for action.

"I heard what happened. We had no knowledge," Alvarez stated without anyone else needing to say anything else.

"Had to be Salazar," T noted.

Alvarez just shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe! Are you serious?"

Clay stood in the way of T before he could do something stupid. "I don't care how bad you're hurting. You need to focus your rage." They looked to each other, T nodding.

"Sorry. I knew Lander since I was 4."

"I get it man." Alvarez nodded. "I didn't patch these puppets over, but they still serve a purpose."

"Don't make this about the Calaveras. Like you said, had to be Salazar," Jax offered, a compromise in the works.

"He's gone rouge," Ope finished.

"Strip him of his patch, man." there was no question or suggestion in Clay's words. This was something that just had to be done. "Put somebody else in charge."

Alvarez turned to his men, the four of them taking a few steps away to talk it over. After a few words, they moved back, nodding to Clay. "Take a piss," was all they said before T, one of his men, Clay and Jax headed to the restrooms. The rest of us stayed where we were, the guys all tough... and boring.

I walked out of Juice's arms, heading over to one of the water fountains. Rubbing my temples, I took a quick drink.

"Hi."

I looked behind me, a little girl standing there in a cute little yellow dress, waiting to have a drink. I stepped aside. "Sorry."

She just shrugged, taking a drink before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Are you a girl biker?" she asked curiously, her voice so small and sweet.

I shook my head, smiling. "No. My brother and step-dad are bikers."

"So they let you ride on their bikes?"

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"I like riding on the bikes, but I don't get to do it a lot. My mum doesn't like it." She rocked on her feet, looking around the place as if her attention was drawn to everything that moved. "When I'm older like you, I'm gonna have my own bike that I can ride whenever I want."

The sound of a lady calling got her attention. She gave me a quick smile before running off to a woman, who I guess was her mum. I watched, smiling. She seemed like a strong willed girl, sweet and determined.

"You okay?" Juice walked up to me, looking from me to the girl. "What was that about?"

I just shrugged. "Making friends, Juice. Just making friends."

...

Bag on my back I walked out of the clubhouse, Chibs right beside me. I had called mum to say goodbye, seeing as my headache wasn't going anywhere and driving made me feel worse. I just wanted to get in the van and get to the airport, the less driving the better.

I threw my bag into the back of the van, the rest of the guys standing around outside as Clay and Jax joined us.

"We're gonna take the truck, go say goodbye to Gemma." Jax leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "I'll give her a hug for you."

I nodded my thanks as Tig spoke. "I'm going with."

"Meet you at the plane." Clay gave me his bag, kissing my cheek. Turning to Piney he said, "Make sure these shitheads aren't late." I knew he meant the guys, not me.

"They won't be," Bobby assured him in a defensive tone.

The rest of the guys headed back inside to grab the last of our things. I stayed by the van, sitting on it's floor, door open facing the club house.

Juice grabbed my hand, kissing my palm. "I know you want to go, but maybe you should stay. You haven't been feeling well all day."

I shook my head. "It's been coming and going. I'll be fine."

Sighing, he nodded, letting my hand go. "Just take it easy, okay?" He didn't give me time to answer, just walked off to go help the guys as I climbed into the van, moving to sit in the passenger's seat.

...

I jumped out of the back of the van as Tara's cutlass drove in. Walking past the guys, I moved to go make sure everything was okay.

"Cutting it close." Oswald looked to Jax.

My brother shut the car door. "Sorry. We had to give someone a ride." Mum got out of the car, a grin forming on my lips. Jax just shrugged at Oswald. "Not my idea."

Mum walked up to me, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Hey, baby." She kissed my cheek.

I shook my head, leaning against here. "Why am I not surprised?"

Clay answered his ringing phone. "McGee. It's about time. You get my message?" He listened to McGee on the other side of the line. "Good enough. We're about to board." There was some more noise on the other end before he nodded. "Appreciate that." He turned away from us, talking so no one else could hear.

Mum looked me up and down. "How you feeling, darling?" Her hand brushed some of my hair away from my face.

I just shrugged. "I just have a headache. Nothing too drastic." I grinned, too happy to see my mum to care about anything else at the moment.

Clay hung up, nodding to the rest of us. "Belfast is set."

Mum moved away from me, giving Piney a hug, saying their goodbyes. I walked over to Juice, his arm snaking around my waist as we started to head to the plane. I smiled, feeling great despite my headache. We were heading to Belfast to get Abel back. I had my mum, my family, things were looking good.

 **Bamby**


	12. Belfast

**_MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon_ : Thanks for the review! I obviously can't say if you're right or wrong with your theory, but I can say it made me laugh. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :):)**

 ** _lennon9091_ : The whole Belfast plot-line is what got me interested in SOA in the first place, so I'm excited for them to get there too :P thanks for the review :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

The car parked awhile away's from where the guys stopped by McGee and a few other Belfast Sons were waiting for us. I don't know if it had been all the driving, or maybe the flight, but had been feeling sick all day. My head spinning, stomach turning. Everything felt crap.

"Move," I told the guys in the back of the truck with me.

They did as I said, before I opened the doors, rushing to the bush where I dry heaved, trying to get something out.

The sound of a car door opening and closing had me look over my shoulder as mum walked towards me. "You okay, baby?" she asked as she began to rub my back soothingly.

I shook my head, the action making me feel worse. "I've never gotten motion sickness before. It just doesn't make sense."

Over mum's shoulder, I caught a glimpse of the guys. Ope and Juice were looking this way, worried and concerned. But they stayed with the others, club buisness always coming first. It didn't bother me, I knew how things went.

"You should have stayed home," mum told me, still rubbing my back with one hand as she held my hair out of my face with the other.

Before I could answer I felt my stomach turn again. Spinning around I bent over the bushes once more, finally throwing up as my body shook. Everything came out. It made me feel weak, gross and worse than before I'd thrown up. I felt like utter crap...

The guys got on their bikes, heading back up the hill. As they reached us they stopped, Clay and Jax looking to mum as I continued to cough and gag, nothing left to come up.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked.

Still rubbing my back, mum answered, "Motion sickness. She'll be fine."

I nodded, turning to them, all done. "Let's go," I mumbled, avoiding their gaze, moving to get back in the truck.

...

The car stopped. Looking outside the front window we could see the guys stopping their bikes as a group of cops moved towards them, blocking the road.

"What the hell is that?" mum asked our driver, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Police Services, Northern Ireland," he explained. "As long as they got ID they should be okay. Out here, they ain't gonna bother running it through Interpol."

Feeling a bit better about the situation I watched. McGee spoke to the cops before they started taking our guys' ID to check them. It all looked okay at first, so I didn't worry. But then they turned back, looking pissed, guns aimed at our guys. It seemed we were busted...

They started putting our guys on the ground, yelling at them all.

"Don't make sense," our driver started. "They wouldn't be able to get the intel. Not that quick."

Mum and I shared a worried look. _I guess someone knew we were coming..._

The main cop walked to Chibs seeing as he wouldn't get on the ground. There were some words spoken before it looked like Chibs spat on him. The cop hit him in the face with his gun, sending him to the ground. That's all it took before all the guys moved to jump the cops, the lot of them getting into a fight.

"Oh, shit." Mum tensed, watching the scene unfold before us.

Gun shots went off, one of the cops shooting in the air to stop everyone. Just like that, the guys stepped away from the cops, all of them now aiming their guns. They started cuffing the guys, taking them to a van. Thing just kept getting worse and worse...

"Mum..." I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene before us.

"Where are they gonna take them?" Mum looked as distressed as I felt.

"Jesus. After that rucus, these assholes will probably just shoot them and dump them. Blame it on the life."

My heart tightened. "Mum..."

"I know baby." She held my hand.

The van started driving towards us. There wasn't much time to act.

"Drive," I ordered.

"What?" The driver looked to me as if I was insane.

"You heard her." Mum nodded, agreeing with me. "Step on the gas."

"I ain't gonna broadside no police-" Before he could finished mum slammed her foot on to his, the car surging forward.

"Run them off the road!" mum yelled.

"Jesus, mother of God. You're out of your bloody mind, woman! Holy shit!"

The van swerved, running off the road before coming to a stop. Mum slammed on the brakes before we all jumped out, my gun already in hand.

"Take them out!" McGee yelled.

The rest of the cops ran to their car, driving off. Leaving us with the bastards in the van. We all hurriedly moved to the back of the van, the Belfast boys grabbing the keys to get our guys out.

"Come on, come on," mum ordered.

"Get them out."

One of the Belfast guys pulled out the cop who'd been in the back with our guys, yelling at him to stay on the ground. Gun pointed at his head. I didn't care about anything else except helping my guys. One by one they stepped out, mum and I checking to make sure they were okay.

As soon as Juice's feet hit the ground, I threw my arms around him, holding him desperately. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," I told him, my hold tight.

He pressed his lips to my temple. "I'm okay," he reassured me before I stepped back as one of the guys took his handcuffs off.

 **JPOV**

We had the lieutenant to deal with now. Some one had to have told the cops we were coming. After how fast they got the 'information' on our bail hearing, and the beat down that just went down, there was more than just law enforcement working here.

I grabbed him shoving him to his knees in front of Clay.

"Where'd you get the intel on us?"

He just look up at Clay as if this was a joke. "I'm a police officer."

Suddenly Scarlett walked past me, clocking the guy in the jaw. "Where'd you get the intel!?"

"Jesus Christ." I grabbed her, pulling her away from the guy as he spat a tooth out on to the ground.

No one else seemed to care though, as Jax went on, "How come your buddies took off? What happened to back up?"

"They got scared because shit went south," Ope answered for the guy.

Jax grabbed the cop, pulling him to his feet. "Who paid you off?"

"No, Jackie boy. This is mine." Chibs grabbed the cop, Jax stepping away so the Scotsman could do what had to be done.

My attention was brought to Scarlett as she walked off, moving to lean against a tree, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. I followed her, concerned. I had seen her before, throwing up. That with the headaches, I was starting to really worry about here.

"Scarlett?"

She lifted her hand to stop me, eyes staying closed. "I'm fine. Just felt a little claustrophobic in the crowd. Needed some space."

"Maybe you should go wait in the car..." I suggested, stepping closer to her until there was barely a step between us. I took my glove off, lifting my hand to her forehead. "Shit. You're burning up."

"I'm fine," she insisted, her eyes opening as she pushed away from the tree, stepping away from me. "It must be the flying or something. I'll get over it in no time."

I watched her as she moved to the car, getting in without looking or talking to anyone. I was really worried. I had never seen her like this. It just wasn't normal...

 **SPOV**

The truck stopped, the sound of whistles and cheers streaming in from outside as Samcro and Sambel welcomed each other. I jumped out of the car, feeling a few eyes on me as I moved around to stand next to mum. I didn't think being on Juice's arm while he met the Belfast Sons for the first time would be a good idea.

"Hey baby." Mum smiled at Clay as he came over to give her a kiss.

Her attention was caught by two women that were headed our way. One with blonde hair, the other a dirty caramel looking blonde. I could tell just by looking at them they were mother and daughter.

"Come on." Mum nodded as we headed to the women, Jax and Clay following.

"Well, welcome." The blonde nodded to us- she was the mother. She shook hands with Clay.

"Maureen." He nodded politely.

She looked to my brother. "Jax. Welcome."

They shook hands, Jax nodding. "Hey. Thank you."

Her eyes met mum's a tension between them flickering as they simply nodded. "Gemma." Mum didn't say anything, just looked to the daughter. "Oh, this is Trinity, my daughter."

Mum shook Trinity's hand. "Gemma." Seeing Maureen looking at me, mum introduced us, "This is my daughter, Scarlett."

I smiled, shaking Maureen's hand. "Thank you for having us."

She smiled back. "I wish it were under better circumstances..." Turning to her daughter she nodded. "You go and watch the register, love."

Trinity turned to us. "Glad you're here. We'll see you later," she said before walking off.

Once she was gone, Maureen looked back at mum. "Didn't expect you to make the journey."

"Neither did the feds. Where's my grandson?"

"Come on upstairs, we'll have a cup of tea," Maureen offered

"I don't want any goddamn tea."

But Maureen wasn't having any of that. "This is my home, Gemma. Wee bit of respect would go a long way."

Mum looked to Clay, who just stared at her, a silent conversation happening between them. Giving in, mum looked back to Maureen. "You have coffee?"

...

We sat in Maureen's lounge room. I leaned against mum, both of us agitated. I just didn't know why we couldn't grab Abel and go? Where was he?

"Cammy brought the baby to me. He knew he was in deep shit with the club and the Army. Set a meeting with my brother," Maureen explained.

"Wanted a pass from the priest." Clay nodded, knowing how things worked.

"Aye. He didn't get one," she sighed. "After that, Kellan took Abel to keep him safe."

Jax shrugged, ready for action. "Then let's go talk to Kellan."

"No. He knows where you are. He'll find you."

Shaking my head, I felt my agitation boil to anger. "Stop pushing us around. Take me to my nephew."

"Scarlett..." Jax warned.

"No, she's right." Mum shifted, looking to Maureen with distrust. "What, are we expected to just wait?"

"Aye." She nodded. "Questions will be answered soon enough." Her eyes fell on Jax. "Look I'm sorry this has happened to you. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling."

"No." I stood. "You can't." I walked off, needing to get some air. This was all just bullshit.

...

I leaned against the wall outside away form everyone else. I was just so pissed. Why couldn't they just give Abel back. He wasn't their's. He belonged with us...

Movement caught my eye as mum headed my way. She came to a stop by my side, leaning against the wall as well. Neither of us said anything as she pulled out a smoke and lite it before putting it between her lips. Once she took a drag, she finally broke the silence.

"Talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she lifted the smoke to her lips again, "you got a little defensive in there. Wanna tell me why you reacted that way?"

"Because Abel's my nephew," I said as if to say 'duh'.

She nodded. "Yeah, but there was something else. Like you were taking it personally. Like it was your child that had been taken." She gave me a look.

My eyes fell to the ground as I kicked at it. "So?" She didn't say anything just waited for me to speak. I sighed, giving in, "I've lost a baby before, mum..."

Her eyes went wide. "What!?"

"Drew was violent. I was pregnant, he got angry. He pushed me around." I shook my head, keeping my eyes glued to the ground as my arms came up to wrap around me. "I lost the baby."

Dropping the smoke on to the ground, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why were you with him?"

I held on to her, resting my head on her shoulder. "It's complicated," I mumbled. "And now Jax might lose Abel..." I felt so guilty. "It's my fault he was taken mum."

She pulled me back, looking down at me with hard eyes. "Scarlett. You were knocked out on the ground. What were you supposed to do?" She shook her head. "Stop blaming yourself."

It was easier said then done...

"Hey." Juice walked up to us, looking from my mum to me. "Am I interrupting?"

Mum shook her head,. "I was just headed inside," she told him, before turning to me. "You need anything, you come find me, okay?" With a nod from me, she then walked off.

Now alone, Juice stepped up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He pressed his lips to my shoulder. "You feeling better?"

Taking a deep breath, pushing aside the conversation I'd just had with mum to the side, I nodded. "Much." I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "I told you I'd be fine."

Before he could say anything, a car and van pulled into the lot.

"Stay here." Stepping away and pulling out his gun, he walked over as the rest of the guys came out of the club to see what was going on.

Mum, who had been walking up the stair's to Maureen's, turned around and came back to stand with me. We watched as two men walked out of the car, heading for the van.

The van's door opened, a woman and what looked like her daughter stepping out. My eyes caught sight of Chibs who rushed over to them. Words were exchanged before he leaned forward, kissing the woman. He looked to the girl, and I felt as if there was some tension there. But it disappeared as they hugged, the woman joining.

"Let me guess. That's Fiona and their daughter?" I looked to mum.

She nodded, smiling fondly at the family. It wasn't every day you see a reunion like this one.

 **JPOV**

Scarlett and I sat at the table, her hand in mine. We watched as Clay, Ope, Happy, Bobby, Jax and Gemma looked to Chibs and Fiona. Seeing as Fiona's close to Jimmy, we thought maybe she had some intel on him for us. But we were wrong.

"I have no idea why Jimmy lied. I'm not privy to his plans. He doesn't trust me anymore."

"Do you at least know what he's been up to since he got back?" Chibs asked, trying to get any information.

"Recruiting. He's at his bar in Newry pretty much day and night."

"What about O'Neill?" Jax was pretty sure O'Neill had turned his back on the club. "He on Jimmy's permanent payroll?"

"Not that I know of. But like I said, last few months, been in the dark," she sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry I have nothing that helps."

Gemma nodded. "That's okay. Thank you."

The front door opened as one of the guards walked in with Kerrieanne- Chibs' daughter. She didn't exactly look like she was enjoying herself...

"You should start wrapping it up, Fi. Need to get you back," the guard told her.

"Kellan wants us to stay at the rectory. It's like a bloody fortress," Fi spoke to Chibs as she stood. She walked over to Kerrieanne, the two of them ready to go.

"Jimmy really gonna try to hurt us, ma?"

"Hey." Chibs moved to his family. "No one's ever gonna hurt my baby. I'll make sure of that." He kissed her forehead.

I looked to Scarlett. I felt the same protectiveness towards her- just in a girlfriend way instead. I would do anything to protect her. And if someone did hurt her? I don't think I'd have enough control to stop myself from killing them...

"Can't they stay for awhile?" Gemma asked.

Scarlett nodded. "They just got here."

"Church is nearby, right? We can get them back safe," Clay offered.

"You lads armed?" the guard asked. We all showed him our guns, even Scarlett pulled hers out, laying it on the table. He nodded. "Tonight then," he agreed before he headed for the door.

"Hey, thanks," Chibs called to him, the door closing.

I looked to Scarlett, pointing to the gun. "You brought it?"

She just shrugged, putting it away. "Ope, Chibs and I are the only ones who aren't wanted. I thought I might need it," she noted, leaning over to place a quick kiss on my cheek.

 **Bamby**


	13. The Luckiest Girl Alive

**_Walkergirl96_ : Glad you're enjoying, thanks for the review!**

 ** _lennon9091_ : I'm not sure if she'll tell Juice, at least not yet :):) thanks for reviewing!**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I rolled over on the bed, resting my head on Juice's chest. "I hate it when you get hurt." I let my fingers run over his cuts and bruises, pouting with concern.

He grinned. "It's what happens when you're a part of the Sons. You know that."

"And that is why I never wanted to be with one," I noted. "But lucky for you, you have that sexy grin." I leaned over, placing a kiss on the corner of his lips.

His arm wrapped around me, rolling us over until he was on top of me, his hands now resting on the bed either side of my head caging me in. I smirked against his lips as the kiss deepened, his hands moving one by one to pull my legs around his waist as he pressed himself against me.

It never took long for me to get in the mood when it came to Juice. There was a need for him inside me twenty-four seven. All the time, day or night, I wanted him. But when we were together like this, everything intensified. My hunger and desire almost took over completely. If it wasn't for my self control, we probably would have gotten busted when we were still just fooling around.

Now we didn't have to worry though. The guys knew and accepted us, which eased the pressure we'd been under. It also meant we could enjoy each other more freely. Let me tell you, I was planning on taking full advantage of that fact.

Sitting up, Juice pulled his shirt off, grinning down at me as he threw the material away. Pulling myself up I took my shirt off and dropped it on to the floor before grabbing Juice's shoulder and pulling him to me.

Heat flushed my skin and insides as my need burned my senses and nerves. There was nothing in the world but Juice. His hands on my waist. His legs in between mine. His body pressed against me. His lips sliding across mine in a kiss that made me want to scream for more and melt away all at once.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Whoa!" Bobby quickly looked away, covering his eyes.

"Jesus!" Juice threw a pillow at him. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Juice scrambled off me, grabbing our shirts. He passed me mine and then threw his own on as I got dresses as well. Bobby just kept looking away, his hand still covering his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked, tugging my shirt down.

He refused to look at us as he spoke. "Chibs is taking Fiona and Kerrianne back."

I nodded. "Jax know?"

"I was just about to tell him."

I rolled off the bed, Juice right behind me as we headed for the door. "Don't worry we'll tell him." I patted Bobby on the back as I passed him.

"Juice, don't let me catch you doing that again," he called as we kept moving.

I looked over at Juice, seeing his cheeks red with embarrassment. Slipping my hand in his, I couldn't help but grin. We walked down the hall to Jax's room, finding him in there with Trinity. She was just standing in the room but still. I looked her up and down, wondering what her game was. I didn't exactly like the idea of a girl being in my brother's room when he was with someone else- the fact he was with my best friend, and possibly thinking about cheating on her, was so much worse.

"Chibs is gonna take Fi and Kerrianne back to St. Matt's," Juice told them as I continued to look Trinity up and down.

"Fine." Jax stood. "Tell him to wait for me. I'm going with him."

"I better come with you. Don't want you lads getting lost in the big city," Trinity offered moving to the door.

As she walked past with Jax close behind, I noticed Juice checking her out. Frowning I slapped his chest. "I'm right here!"

Rubbing at his arm, he tried to explain his way out of trouble. "Yeah, I know. It's just... don't you think the two of you look alike?"

"That's it." Rolling my eyes I walked past him. "You're staying away from her."

...

Turns out the car Chibs and the others were riding in got shot at. All the guys were in a meeting about it now, the guard having come back and picked Kerrianne and Fi up not too long ago.

"Scarlett?" I looked up at the bedroom door to find Trinity standing there timidly.

"You can come in." I nodded from where I sat on the bed, reading a book.

She stepped in, now standing there awkwardly like she didn't know what to do. "There's a party going on tonight. Thought maybe you'd like to come down with me later?"

I looked down at my sweats and Juice's shirt. "I'm not really dressed for a party," I noted.

She shrugged. "I'm sure we can find you something to wear." She was persistent I can give you that.

"Answer a question first?" I asked, getting a nod in return. "My brother. You like him don't you?"

"He seems like a nice fellow," she said truthfully. I was impressed with how she answered so confidently.

"Fair enough." I offered a short nod. "But just so you know, there is someone back home. I mean, they're not exactly together right now, some bullshits going on. But they'll sort it all out." I moved to my bag, dumping it all on the floor.

She came to stand by me. "I'm not an idiot."

"Good to know." I grinned as we rummaged through my clothes.

...

Trinity and I walked out of the house together. She had insisted I wear the outfit she'd picked out, although I knew it'd get some looks. Burgundy, skin tight jeans and a cropped black top, with my black leather jacket, and black high heels.

"Your guy's gonna fall over when he sees you," she laughed as we moved to the crowd.

There were people everywhere. Girls dancing and guys drinking. Loud music playing, and chatter filling the air.

My eyes landed on Juice. He stood with Ope and Happy by a table, drinking as they watched O'Neill and some other guy fight. As Trinity and I headed their way, Happy was the first one to spot me, his jaw almost- _almost_ \- dropping. He slapped Juice's shoulder, getting him to turn to us. Juice's eyes went dark at the sight of me, and I swear I felt myself melt.

"Boys." I nodded, Trinity still next to me.

"How's the party so far, lads?" she asked.

Juice didn't answer, he just kept looking me up and down, speechless, which caused Ope to laugh. "Looks like things just got better for Juice."

Happy gave me a pointed look. "Couldn't wear something that won't kill the guy?"

"If Jax sees you." Ope shook his head.

"Gemma too," Hap added.

"She looks great." Trinity smiled. "I bet all the guys are jealous of your friend here." She gestured to Juice.

"That's the problem," Opie laughed again.

Juice hadn't said a word. I don't even think he was listening to the other's talk. He just stood there, staring at me, his eyes dark. I could only guess what he was thinking at that moment. But one thing was for certain. His thoughts weren't family friendly.

I stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his shirt. "You okay, Juicy boy?" I grinned, biting my lip.

"Come on." Ope nodded to Trinity and Happy, seeing as Juice and I were distracted. "These two are dead to the world now," he joked as the three of them walked off.

Juice rested his hand on my bare waist as he moved back, sitting on the table. "You're killing me."

"Really, 'cause you look pretty alive to me." I grinned, as he pulled me to him. I leaned forward, kissing him softly. His grip on my waist tightened as he tried to deepen the kiss, but I stepped back, shaking my head. "Slow down. The party's just started."

He looked me up and down, biting his bottom lip. It had to be the sexiest thing I had ever seen. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer until I stood between his legs, pressing against him. I could feel how hard he was already.

"Who's next, lads?" O'Neill laughed, breaking through my spell.

"Me," Jax called.

O'Neill looked to my brother. "Prince Charming."

Turning away from Juice to watch the others, I found myself grinning. I knew exactly how this was going to end. With my brother the winner, and O'Neill just a bag of bones.

"Let's watch Jax kick some ass." I grabbed Juice's hand.

He followed, keeping his chest pressed against my back as we moved to stand around the circle.

He kept himself close for two reasons. Firstly, because there was no way he was letting me go. Not when I was dressed like this, and he was feeling the way he was. Secondly, he was still hard, and the last thing he needed was to let everyone see that. So using me as a kind of shield was the only thing he could do right now.

Jax moved to Trinity, taking his jacket off before she started wrapping his hands up. O'Neill was getting ready for the fight, too. In fact everyone was abuzz, ready for some serious action. All the while, Juice was completely fixated on me.

He leaned forward and brushed my hair away from my shoulder before he pressed his lips to my neck, nibbling, sucking and kissing my sensitive skin. His hands gripped on to me tighter as a small sound come from my lips. He pulled me against him as hard as he could, rubbing my body against his in away that people wouldn't notice unless they specifically watched us.

I knew that if we got caught out in the open like this, it wouldn't matter if the guys approved of Juice and I or not. If they saw the way Juice was all over me, they'd beat him to a bloody pulp.

I turned in his arms, pulling myself away from him slightly before leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "You're going to draw attention to us. Do you want the guys to kill you?"

"Right now. I don't care," he admitted, his hand sliding down to grab my ass.

I groaned in both pleasure and frustration. "Juice... with the way you're acting, you should just strip me down here."

"Trust me, if I wasn't so concerned about others looking at you, I would have by now." His teeth pulled on my ear lobe. "Let's go inside. Finish what we started before Bobby interrupted us."

Shaking my head, I laughed lightly. "Calm down, Juicy. We've got plenty of time." I whispered before stepping back and turning to watch as the fight started.

"Let's go, lad," O'Neill called to my brother.

"Come on." Jax nodded. "You ready, punk?"

They started throwing punches, just getting started. Everyone around us cheered, Samcro on Jax's side all the way.

"Yeah, come on, Jackie boy!" Chibs yelled.

As Jax and O'Neill continued to fight, Juice's attention turned to them as he got as pumped as the guys around us. "Get him! Come on!"

"Do it, Jax!" I cheered.

My brother punched O'Neill in the face, quickly elbowing him. We all cheered, as he continued the assault. There was no way he'd lose this fight.

...

Juice pushed me against the wall, his lips crashing down on mine. I grinned, biting his lip. He growled, eyes black with lust. His lips moved to my neck where he bit my skin, marking it. As he pushed himself against me, I could feel the how achingly hard he was. Desire and hunger bubbled inside me.

Looking over his shoulder, I was glad we had at least moved away from everyone, hiding in the shadows. Though if people actually looked, they'd still be able to see us.

"Juice," I moaned. "Bedroom. Now. Before you take things too far."

He groaned in frustration. Stepping back, he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the front door to the place we were all staying in. I chuckled as he moved hastily, gaining looks from people. As soon as we were inside the house, he practically ran to our room. I was grateful the place was empty, or someone would have stopped us.

Closing the door behind us, he turned to me, pressing me against the wall as his lips assaulted my neck again. He slipped my off jacket, the straps of my top falling off my shoulders. My body buzzed at the feel of his fingers brushing my skin, his lips on my neck.

I pushed him back, watching as he fell on to the bed grinning. I tugged off his jacket, tossing it aside before moving to his top. He let me take it off, watching me with those dark eyes.

"I like it when you take charge." He looked me up and down.

I smirked, pulling my shirt off and kicking my heels away. "I like it when you're naked."

Taking the hint he threw the rest of the clothes off as I finished undressing myself. At the sight of me standing in front of him, completely naked, he grabbed my hips, pulling me on to his lap before rolling over so he was on top.

He kissed me between my breasts, making his way down to my stomach. My eyes fluttered shut, my senses filled with all things Juice. His lips brushed my core, my toes curling. I had never had a guy do this to me before.

"Oh, God," I moaned as his fingers spread me, his tongue running along my core. My body shook at the painfully slow, yet incredible sensation. "Juice."

He moaned, letting his tongue run over me again before his lips caught my bundle of nerves, sucking it. His fingers dipping into my core ever so slightly, teasing me as he continued to suck, and flick his tongue against my button.

"Juice." My fingers gripped on to the sheets, my hips bucking.

He held me down, his actions quickening as I felt my insides coil, my body on the brink of ecstasy.

I groaned, my hips rocking against his face. "Juice."

My eyes opened, seeing his locked on mine, black and full of desire. It was so sexy, pushing me over the ledge. My body exploded with pleasure, every nerve buzzing with complete bliss. My legs squeezed together, Juice moving away before I crushed him.

"Oh, God!"

He let me ride out the waves as he crawled on top of me, sucking on the skin just above my breast. In the back of my mind, I knew he was leaving a mark, and I didn't care.

I panted, hands running over his back. "Oh, my God."

He chuckled in my ear. "I'm not finished with you yet."

He pushed himself inside me, my sensitive walls throbbing as he pushed deeper into me. He groaned in my ear, as he pulled out before slamming back into me. Our hips worked together, a rhythm growing between. I wrapped my legs around him, my nails digging into his back as his hips moved faster, slamming into me harder each time. Bodies covered in sweat, the smell of sex enveloping us. His groans filled my ears, his own release coming fast.

He lifted his head, looking into my eyes as he pounded into me. I felt myself coming to a climax once again. His eyes, the lust that filled them, getting me there so much faster.

"Come on." He nodded, voice deep and hoarse.

As I climaxed for the second time, I felt him release inside me. His body convulsed on top of me, my walls tightening around him. We rode out the waves of pleasure, holding on to each other as we came down from the high.

He rolled over before he could collapse on top of me, panting as he looked up at the roof. "Wow."

"You can say that again," I laughed, rolling on to my side as I threw my arm over him. "I could sleep for a week."

He grinned, kissing my head. "Really? I'm wide awake."

I frowned, looking up at him. "I thought guys got tired after sex?"

He just shrugged. "Sometimes."

I nodded, sitting up and moving to grab my pyjama shorts I had laid out on the dresser. I pulled them on, grabbing one of his shirts and tugging it over my head. "I, have to pee," I stated, moving to the door. I looked over at him, seeing him look me up and down. "What?"

"Seeing you in my shirt. You've never looked hotter."

...

Rubbing my eyes after waking from my nap, I walked out of the bedroom, following the sounds of voices. I found Juice, Clay, Ope, Chibs and Happy at the dining table playing some card game. Bobby and mum were in the kitchen talking. I wasn't too sure where Jax was, but I wasn't worried.

Leaning against the wall and looking at the guys, all of them smiling and having fun... it made me smile. My family, my loved ones. I had to be the luckiest girl alive.

 **Bamby**


	14. Unwelcome Guest

**_lennon9091_ : Thanks for reviewing :):) the whole Belfast plot was where I started watching the show (my dad was marathoning it) so I really love that part too :)**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

We all sat around the living room as Jax explained to us what went down at the church last night. Scarlett sat on my lap, fidgetting with the zip on my jacket as she listened intently. I could tell she was anxious to find out when we could finaly get Abel and go back home.

"So, what do we know?" Clay asked, getting it all started.

"Kellan says he moved Abel out of Belfast to protect him from Jimmy," Jax answered.

"Why?" Just looking at Gemma you could tell she didn't like the sounds of that. "What does Jimmy want with Abel?"

"Leverage against what Kellan wants from us... Jimmy dead. Apparently he's become a problem for the army."

"Then we kill Jimmy." Gemma shrugged.

Jax just shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"Yeah, it is," she exclaimed.

"No, mum." Scarlett sighed. "Jax is right. We can't just go around killing people. We don't even know the full story."

Going on from what Scarlett said, Jax nodded. "Everything they say is... it's like smokey truth. I don't trust them. I don't trust their priest. The only thing we know for sure is he wants Jimmy."

With a shrug, Clay agreed, "So we find Jimmy... trade him for Abel."

"I think that's the only thing that makes sense. We can't kill O'Phelan." Jax looked to his mum as he said the last part.

"Should I bring Sambel up to speed on this?" I asked, Scarlett moving to rest her head on my shoulder as I spoke.

"No," Jax sighed. "As far as they know, we want Jimmy to grill him about Abel. Let's just leave it at that."

"Belfast has a protection run this afternoon," Bobby noted. "Gun shipment. McGee told me that Jimmy will be at the pickup in Dungloe."

"Then so are we." Opie nodded, looking at Jax.

"I'm sorry guys. I had no idea what I was walking you into. Shit going on down here..."

"Aye." Chibs nodded at Jax's words.

"You'd better crash for a few hours." Clay stood. "It's gonna be another fun-filled day in the six counties."

Scarlett stood offering me her hand. I took it, getting to my feet before we headed down the hall to our bedroom.

Her hand still in mine she closed the door, moving us to the bed. We laid down together, her head resting on my chest, my arms around her. I could feel the tension in her body. She didn't like the idea of us leaving her and her mum here while we go deal with Jimmy.

I kissed her forehead, my hold on her tightening. "We'll be okay. I promise."

 **SPOV**

We all moved outside as the guys got ready to go on the run. Our boys moved to their bikes, mum going with Clay to say goodbye. I kissed Juice on the cheek, telling him I'd be there in a minute before walking over to Bobby and Ope.

"Come back safe, okay boys." I smiled at them, leaning over so Bobby could give me a hug before stepping to Ope and walking into his open arms.

"Don't worry." Opie squeezed me before letting go. "We'll take care of Juice for you." He grinned.

I slapped his chest, walking around his bike to Jax's.

He looked up at me, giving a short nod. "I'll see you when we get back."

I stepped closer, giving him a quick hug. "You do what you need to do, to get Abel back," I whispered in his ear, feeling him nod against me as his arms wrapped around me in a hug.

I stepped back, patting his shoulder before moving to Happy. Before he could say anything, I threw my arms around him... our first hug. He tensed under me, not having expected that.

"I'm glad you're Samcro, now," I told him, stepping back. "Take care okay?"

"You, too," was all he said, face straight and unreadable.

I moved over to Juice, Chibs standing next to him with his nephew. The three of them were joking around, laughing and grinning at each other. As I stepped up to them, Juice's arms automatically wrapped around my waist. I was sure he didn't even mean to do it most of the time, his body just reacted to my presence.

"You must be Scarlett." Chibs' nephew- I was pretty sure his name was Padric- offered me his hand. "Sorry we haven't met before this. A lots been goin' on."

I smiled, shaking his hand. "Don't worry, I don't take it personally."

"My uncle here's been telling me about you, got nothin' but nice things to say."

Chibs nodded. "Aye. Letti here's like a daughter to me." He ruffled my hair.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "I'd like to think everything he says is nice. I wouldn't want to have to beat his ass."

They all laughed, Paddy nodding at Juice. "Your girl's a tough one. Be careful, won't you lad?"

Looking over my shoulder I could see Juice grin. "As long as I do as I'm told I'll be okay," he joked.

A car pulled up into the lot, a priest stepping out. Chibs moved over to greet him as Fiona, Kerrianne and their one of their guards got out. He spoke to his family, giving both of them a kiss before moving back to us.

"Make sue they're okay. Anything happens-"

I nodded. "My guns in my room. I'll go get it as soon as you're gone."

He smirked, stepping forward to kiss my forehead. "What would I do with out ya?" He stepped back getting on his bike.

I turned in Juice's arm, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

He smiled down at me. "I love you." His arms fell from around my waist before he got on his bike.

Stepping away, I moved to mum, watching as they all started their bikes before riding off. Anxiety filled me, a bad feeling burning in my stomach.

Mum's arm reached over my shoulder as she kissed my head. "Don't worry, baby. They'll be okay."

...

I stood in the kitchen with Fi, Kerrianne, Maureen and my mum. Trinity was down in the shop. She had asked me if I wanted to join her, but I promised Chibs I'd stay with Kerrianne, and so that's what I was doing.

"Can we go down to the shop and hang with Trinity?" Kerrianne's little voice asked.

"No." Fi didn't even thing about it. "Stay up here."

"Why? Afraid someone's gonna shoot me?" Kerrianne asked, getting cheeky.

I grinned, biting my lip as Fi turned to her daughter. "Don't you brash me."

"If you go down to the shop, Triny'll have you stocking shelves," Maureen spoke up, nodding to Kerri and I. "Come on, we'll go into her room and set you up with some movies."

We followed her out of the kitchen, Kerri and I walking side by side. We hadn't really spoken much, but I thought she was pretty nice, I mean there was no reason for me to think bad of her so far.

Maureen opened the the bedroom door, walking in with us close behind. I moved to sit on the bed, Kerri doing the same once she saw that I had done it. She was a little nervous, I got that much off her.

"Okay, so here's Triny's movies." She gestured to the pile of dvds before pointing to the DVD player. "TV, DVD player." She grabbed a hard drive. "There some movie in here, you just have to-"

The door opened, a man walking in, his eyes landing right on Kerri and me. I went to grab my gun, but he aimed his at me before I could get it out.

"Don't even think about it." His Irish accent thick was directed at me in a warning. "Put it down." I pulled my gun out, sliding it off the bed. There was no point in fighting, he'd shoot me without a second thought. "Come on. Let's go." He gestured for us to walk out.

Maureen went first, Kerrianne next. She stayed between us. I didn't want anything to happen to her, so I stayed as close as possible. As I walked past the guy, I felt his gun being pressed right against my spine, pushing us along.

Walking into the kitchen the first thing I saw was the back of another man. It wasn't until Kerrianne screamed that I noticed the dead guard at the table, blood pouring out of the bullet hole in his forehead.

Maureen covered Kerrianne's eyes as the girl continued to scream. Mum looked to me, fear written all over her face as her eyes landed on the gun pressed against my back. Fi moved to Kerrianne, pulling her into her arms as Maureen looked from the dead guy to the one who had been in the kitchen.

"You've burned it now, Jimmy," Maureen exclaimed. "Kellan practically raised those brothers. They're like sons to him!"

Jimmy. So this was the guy. I watched as he yelled back at Maureen, seeing the man who had ruined Chibs' life so many years ago, for the first time. Looking at him, I could see there was a malicious need inside him. He got what he wanted, or he'd kill. Hence the dead guy...

He turned to Fi. "Let's go."

"We're not going with you." She held her daughter, who was so terrified she couldn't even look away from the ground.

"Do I have to kill another one to show you how much I love you?" Jimmy raised his gun to my mum.

Instinct hit me.

I went to grab him, needing to protect my mum and everyone else, but the guy who had been pressing his gun to my back elbowed me in the head, sending me to the ground.

Jimmy looked down at me, then back to Fiona. "I'm taking my family home, and no one's gonna stop me."

Kerrianne tugged on her mother's arm, looking down at me. "Ma." She didn't want to see anymore blood, anymore pain.

"Okay," Fi sighed. "Okay, no more blood." She looked to Kerri. "Come on, sweetheart. It'll be all right."

"My stuff." Kerri's voice shook. "I left my iPod in the bedroom." She flinched as Jimmy stepped closer to her.

He nodded, turning to the other man. "Donny, would you be so kind as to retrieve my lovely stepdaughter's iPod?" Donny left without question.

I heard a gasp coming from the hall way before two shots went off. Maureen lunged towards Jimmy, stabbing him in the hand with a fork. I kicked out, tripping him, as he dropped his gun, groaning.

Mum grabbed his gun, aiming it at him before nodding to me. "You okay baby?"

I nodded, standing up as Donny rushed back in, gun to Maureen's head. But mum wasn't having any of it.

"Drop the gun," mum ordered, but he didn't move. "Drop the gun! Do it!"

With a nod from Jimmy he dropped the gun, Fi grabbing it instantly while Maureen rushed into the hall. "Triny! Triny!" she called.

"Ma?" Trinity's voice called from somewhere down the hall.

The was a knock on a door as Maureen checked on her daughter. "It's me," she called to Trinity.

"We okay in there?" mum called out to them.

"Yeah, she's fine," Maureen yelled back before the two of them joined us back in the kitchen.

With that answer mum looked to Donny. "On the floor. Face down, hands above your head." He did what she told him to do. She looked to Jimmy, gesturing to the chair beside him. "Sit." He raised his hands up, sitting down. "Take the girls downstairs," mum told Maureen.

I reached out for Kerrianne, her hand slipping into mine as Fi asked my mum. "What are you gonna do, Gemma?"

Eyes dead set on Jimmy, she answered, "My family has a few things to work out with Jimmy."

"That's a mistake," Fi noted.

"Then it's my mistake!" she yelled before looking back at Maureen. "Get the girls out of here!"

Maureen placed her hand on my back, leading us to the front door. "Go on, girls. Come on." She ushered Trinity, Kerri and I out, as she walked right behind us.

As soon as we were out, and down the stairs I started pacing, waiting for someone - _any_ one - to walk down stairs. Maureen's arm was around Kerrianne comfortingly, as the three of them watched me.

"Scarlett..."

I shook my head at Trinity, feeling my stomach turn. Rushing over to the nearest bin, I felt everything come up as I coughed and gagged, my stomach turning inside out.

A hand rested on my back, rubbing it soothingly. I looked up, seeing Maureen behind me. "You okay, love?"

I shook my head, standing straight, nothing else coming up. "It comes and goes, I must be coming down with something."

I shrugged as she offered me a tissue. Wiping my mouth, I threw it in the bin, pulling some gum out of my pocket. After the first couple times I had thrown up, I started carrying gum around so my breath didn't stink all the time.

She hesitated before speaking up, "Are you sure it's nothing serious?" There was a second meaning behind her words, one I couldn't quite catch.

But before I could read into it too much my eyes caught sight of Jimmy and Donny walking down the stairs. I instinctively moved to Kerrianne, standing in front of her protectively. I wasn't letting that asshole anywhere near her.

He nodded, a smug look on his face. "You must be Letti. I've heard about you." He stopped in front of me. "John Teller's daughter. The Samcro Princess." His eyes looked me up and down. "I hope Fillip's takin' good care of you. Wouldn't want anything to happen, now would we?"

Fillip- aka Chibs- and Jimmy, had a past. A dark past. One I wasn't privy to. All I knew was that Jimmy caused the scars of Chibs' face, and now he was with Chibs' ex-wife. But nothing was going to scare me away.

Holding my ground, I glared at him. "Keep walking Jimmy. Because unlike my mum, I _will_ kill you."

He just nodded, looking over my shoulder at Kerrianne. "I'll see you later, love," he told her before he and Donny turned away, moving to their car.

I didn't move away from Kerri until I couldn't hear their car anymore, sure that she was now safe.

 **Bamby**


	15. Truth About Trinity

**_lennon9091_ : I don't know about the I love you... think with this story I just slipped it in a no-big-deal spot because with everything they've been through the words are just verbally confirming something they've known for a while now :):) thanks for reviewing!**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

Jimmy was still a no show. The guys were nearly finished packing up all the guns on to the truck. We'd be leaving soon, without what we came for...

"Juice."

I looked over at Jax, nodding. "Yup."

He nodded to the barn doors. "Keep an eye on O'Neill." I looked over to him, seeing the guy walk out of the barn.

"Got it." I nodded, looking it Happy. "Hap." I gestured for him to follow.

We followed him out, seeing him heading for the bushes. It all looked a little suspicious, like something wasn't right...

"Where the hell is he going?" I looked to Happy, even though I knew he wouldn't know.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" he yelled out to O'Neill.

O'Neill turned to us with a sigh. "Gotta murder a shite." he turned back around, shaking his head as he continued to the trees. "You wanna watch?"

"Do you?"

I looked up at Happy shaking my head. "No, I'm good."

We stopped before we got to far, not wanting to see whatever it was he had to do. There's just somethings I can't do, not even for the club.

The sound of the barn doors closing before yells and shouts followed had us turn around, seeing the teens who had been stadning around run to their car. The barn doors locked.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" I asked as we ran towards them. "Hey, hey!"

"Get over here!" Happy called as they drove off.

We rushed over to the barn doors, trying to get the chain off but there was no use. We could here the guys yelling on the other side, the truck starting.

"Stand back." I told Happy, pulling out my gun. I shot at the lock, trying to break it to get the guys out.

Happy grabbed me, pulling me out of the way right before the truck drove through the doors, everybody running out, as far away from the barn as possible. But it was the truck that exploded, the sound deffening as the flames erupted, burning high in the air.

I fell to the ground, the blast pushing me back. Buzzing filled my head from the explosion, my vision blurred as I tried to sit up.

Everything cleared, and I took in the scene before me. Both Sambel and Samcro guys hurt, bodies and parts on the gorund from the few Irishmen who had been on the truck. But it was Chibs that my eyes locked on as he fell to the gorund, pulling his nephew into his arms.

 **SPOV**

I stood next to Kerrianne, my arms around her protectively as we stood in front of Father Kellan. I wasn't sure how I felt about all this. This man, he had Abel, refusing to give him back. But I knew, here at least, we'd be safe until the guys got back.

"You're safe now. No harms gonna come to you." Kellan nodded, speaking my thoughts. "Let's take the ladies to the rectory. I'll have someone to watch over them." he nodded to Maureen and Fiona. "We'll let Sean grieve." I looked down the isle at the man who was sitting in the middle of the church praying. He was the oher guard, the dead one his brother...

"Come on, girls." Maureen spoke up, all three of us and Fiona moving down the isle towards the rectory.

My head throbbed from where Donny had hit it, a lump surely grown by now.

"Thank you."

I looked over my shoulder at Fiona. "What for?"

She looked to Kerrianne who was still beside me, having practically glued herself to my side now. "For protecting us."

"I'm only doing what Chibs told me to." I shrugged, feeling as if it were no big deal.

But she shook her head. "It means a lot, love." her eyes moved to my head before she added. "We'll get an ice pack on that, fix you right up." she offered before we all fell into silence once more.

...

I decided to stay with Fi and Kerri. Mum and the others went back awhile ago, th three of us left at the church. I didn't mind, I had actually come to see Kerrianne as like a sister to me. I'd protect her with my life.

"Where's my family? Fi! Kerrianne!" Chibs voice called.

The door to the room we were in opened as Chibs got sight of his wife, daughter and myself sitting in a loungeroom, Fi reading while Kerrianne and I played go fish around the small coffee table.

"Oh, my girls." he smiled, throwing his arms around Fi.

Another person walked in, my eyes falling on them... Juice. He took one look at me, ice pack pressed to my head.

"Shit." he stepped towards me, kneeling on the ground beside me.

I shrugged, smiling at him as he lifted the ice pack from my head, taking a look at the bump. "I'm fine. We're all fine."

He nodded, placing it back on my head. "When I heard-"

I leaned forward, silencing him with a quick kiss. Leaning back, I looked both him and Chibs up and down. "Anyway, it should be us that are worried. We heard about the explosion..."

Chibs sighed, looking to the ground. "Our boys are okay. But... Paddy..."

"Oh, Chibs." I got up moving towards him, throwing my arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't say anything, just hugged me back. We stood like that for a moment, and I think it helped him, at least a little...

Pulling back he nodded to Juice. "Juicy boy here's gonna stay with you. He'll keep you safe." he told Fi and Kerri.

"Can Scarlett stay too?" Kerrianne's small voice asked as she looked to her dad.

I smiled. "Of course." I moved to sit back on the ground, picking up my cards. "I'm having too much fun here to leave. And well... Juice can be a bit of a bore." I grinned, looking over at him.

He shook his head turning to Kerri. "I'll teach you how to play real card games... not these boring ones Scarlett's had you playing."

Chibs laughed looking between the three of us, his arm around Fi. "Looks like you'll have your hands full love." he kissed Fi's head as the two of them watched us sit on the floor, playing cards.

...

Juice and I sat on the ground outside Kerri and Fiona's room. He had tried to get me to go to sleep, but it was easier said then done. With Abel gone, my trust for Sambel weak, my mum wanted, the guys going back to jail... it was all too much...

I rested my head on his shoulder, both our guns in our hands. "Look at us." I grinned.

He laughed. "Yeah. We're not a normal couple."

"Bikers, guns, and gangs. Not exactly your typical lifestyle." I sighed as his arm snaked around my waist. "What made you join?" I looked up at him, head still on his shoulder. "You never did tell me..."

"I got into some trouble back in Queens... so I came to California. I never knew my dad, was never close with my family. I had no friends, no home. I was on the run. So when Chibs invited me to be a hang-around, I jumped at the opportunity. And when they finally let me prospect, things looked like they were getting better. I hacked into the police department's mainframe and fixed up some charges on Clay's record. That was enough to get me my patch... and my family."

I grabbed his free hand, entertwining our fingers. "You breaking the law... best thing that's ever happened to me." I kissed his cheek. "If you hadn't of run off to Charming-"

He turned so he could kiss me, shutting me up. "I'd break a thousand laws for you." he grinned, I couldn't help but laugh, pulling him back down to my lips.

"God, I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I know."

...

The next day went by pretty quickly, nothing really happened. It wasn't until Jax walked into the room that I noticed how long I had actually been at the church.

"Hey." I stood up from the couch where Kerri, Fi and I had been sitting, Juice on the ground. Stepping around him I walked towards Jax. "What's up? Everything okay?"

He shrugged. "I need to talk to you... in private."

Nodding, I followed him outsdie the room, closing the door behind us. We walked down the hall until we were sure no one would hear us, before he turned to me.

"Trinity's our sister."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"Turns out our father came to Belfast after Thomas died." he shrugged.

"Trinity-" I shook my head. "Maureen and dad?" he just nodded. I remembered how Juice had said we looked alike, and now that I thought about it, she really did resemble Jax and I. "Holy shit. We have a sister... Wait." I frowned. "How'd you find out?"

"Gemma and Maureen caught us in the back room of the shop..." he answered, his eyes flashing with guilt.

"Jesus Christ." I hit his chest. "What the hell were you thinking? What about Tara? Huh? Idiot." shaking my head I went on. "What were you gonna do, Jax. Sleep with her and then just go back to Charming? After everything they've done for us. You idiot. Do you have control over that thing, or what?" I gestured to his pants.

He smirked, nodding as he looked to the ground. "Love you too, sis."

Hands on hips, I just rolled my eyes. "I love you, but you're an idiot."

 **Bamby**


	16. Celebrations Cut Short

**I am having a terrible day. So, here's the next chapter. Hopefully it'll make someone else smile :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I stood behind Kerri, braiding her hair . We laughed as Fi told us some stories from when Chibs was younger. All the while Juice stood in the corner, content in just listening and watching.

His phone started to ring. Looking at the screen he moved to the door. "It's Chibs," he told us before walking out of the room, my eyes following him.

"You two remind me of when Fillip and I were together." Fiona smiled sweetly. "Completely in love." I blushed at her words.

Kerrianne sighed. "You think I'll ever get a boyfriend who loves me like that?"

Scoffing, I answered, "You're too gorgeous and kind for guys not to fall head over heels. Your mum will be chasing them away, there'll be so many." She just laughed.

Juice walked back in, smile completely gone, replaced by worry. "We gotta go. You guys are in danger."

That's all he had to say before we shoved our things into our bags, rushing out of the place, looking for father Kellan.

 **JPOV**

We walked into Maureen's kitchen, Fi and Kerrianne in front of me, Scarlett and the priest behind. We saw Jax leaning against the bench, looking as if he'd been crying, a mess. Gemma standing by him, pissed.

"What happened? What is it?" Maureen asked us, as she closed the front door.

"Clay called, said Fiona and Kerrianne were in danger," Kellan answered. "Told us to meet here."

"Jax?" Scarlett moved to her brother. "What happened?"

Gemma pointed to Kellan. "You. You're the one who twisted him up. What the hell did you say to him?"

I looked from Gemma, back to where Jax stood, Scarlett's arms around her brother. Something was very wrong. Very, very wrong.

 **SPOV**

The sound of bikes outside had all of us moving to the front door, my arm still around Jax's shoulder. I hated seeing him like this. It was bad enough when Abel was gone, but now these people were playing with that, ruining everything.

Clay, Chibs and Bobby got off their bikes, heading towards the stairs as we walked down to them.

"What's going on?" Juice asked from the front.

"Sean Casey's dead." Clay answered flatly. "They tortured him for information. Had to be for Fiona's location."

Kellan froze on the stairs as Fi and Kerrianne rushed down to Chibs. The priest just shook his head at Clay. "It's not for Fi, it's for the baby."

"Abel? Why?" Clay's attention was completely on Kellan now.

"Jimmy needs a way out of the country."

Jax rushed down to where Kellan stood on the stairs. "What?"

"He's gonna use your child for leverage."

"The hotel." Jax ran down the stairs. "Come on!"

I followed as the guys moved to their bikes, mum with Clay. I grabbed Juice's spare helmet, getting on beside him. "Go!" I yelled over the roaring of his bike as soon as I was ready.

He rode off, following the Jax and the others, speeding through the streets.

...

We walked into the hotel, Jax leading us towards the stair.

"Juice, Happy, Chibs, stay here, keep an eye out for Jimmy," Bobby called over his shoulder.

"You got it," Happy answered, the three of them stopping in the lobby.

Juice grabbed my hand. "Be safe."

I nodded before going with the others, rushing up the stairs.

Jax led us through the hotel, knowing exactly where to go. We all stayed close behind him, ready to do whatever had to be done. He stopped at a door, all of us pulling out our guns as Bobby moved to stand close to the door nodding at Jax.

"Go," Jax told him.

Bobby pushed the door open, freezing. "Holy shit." He walked in cautiously, the rest of us following.

I stopped sold at the sight of the dead couple. They looked so... normal. How could Jimmy do something like this to them? And where the hell is Abel?

"Oh, shit. Where is he?" mum exclaimed as she caught sight of the bodies. She looked over at Bobby who had checked the whole room. "Abel?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he sighed. "We gotta get out of here. Now."

I knew he was right. But I was too worried about Jax to really care. The way he looked at the couple, as if he thought this was all his fault. He looked utterly defeated...

"I did this." He refused to look away from the couple.

I stepped in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Jax, this wasn't you."

When he didn't say anything, just stared blankly, Ope rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, brother."

Jax shook his head. "You should all go." He moved to the woman lying on the ground.

I turned to Clay who nodded at me before looking over to mum. "Gemma," was all he said before we all started leaving the room.

Mum stopped by Ope who nodded at her. "Go ahead. I got him."

I grabbed her hand, needing the comfort of my mum. If Jimmy had done this to two innocent people, what else would he do?

 **JPOV**

We sat around the Sambel table, Samcro and Kellan meeting. Chibs sat with his family, Jax between Scarlett and Gemma. All of us, we had no idea where to go from here. Abel was gone. We didn't know where Jimmy had taken him, what he was going to do with him. We knew nothing. We just hoped the priest could help us.

"Jimmy has your son," Kellan spoke to Jax. "He's reached out to the council. He wants safe passage to the States in exchange for the boy. I've advised they make the deal."

Jax stared at the priest, hate and anger filling his eyes. "So, what happens now?"

"Council considers it. Probably wants to meet with you. Till then, we wait," Kellan answered simply.

"None of this shit would have happened if you told us where he was when we first got here," Clay noted, just as pissed as the rest of us.

"I'm trying to help this family."

"Help us?" Scarlett shook her head, getting out of her seat. "You son of a bitch." she lunged for the priest. Jax grabbed her, the rest of us guys up, ready to stop her too.

"Hey, hey." Jax moved to stand in front of her. "It's not his fault."

"That's bullshit!" Clay went to grab Kellan, Bobby and Ope grabbing him to keep him back.

"Enough!" Jax yelled. When everyone seemed a little calmer he turned to Kellan. "I'm done listening to dead men. But don't pretend you were trying to help us." Jax moved towards the priest, Scarlett sitting back down. "Greater good or not, we were just a means to your own end. You don't give a shit about this family. And the John Teller you knew 20 years ago... he didn't give a shit either."

 **SPOV**

I paced outside, hands shaking nervously. It was cold out, my breath coming out foggy. But I didn't care. I wasn't going anywhere until I saw Jax and Abel. I was terrified somehting bad was going to happen, that Jimmy would just kill Jax or something like that...

"Hey."

I turned around, my eyes landing on Cherry. Out of everyone I had expected it to be, she was on the bottom of that list.

"Heard you were around here." I looked to her as she pulled out a smoke, standing next to me. "Sorry I haven't come to see you... things have been a little hectic, you know?"

"I get it." She nodded, sighing as she looked to the ground. "I heard about Half-Sack..."

My heart ached at the mention of my late best friend. There never a day that went by that I didn't think about him, how I could have changed things...

"I was there when it happened. Got knocked out by Cameron... he left me there lying on the floor next to Kip."

"Shit." She shook her head. "I had no idea."

I just shrugged cold heartedly, trying not to get too emotional about it. If I let myself get worked up, I'd make myself sick.

As the silence went by, I knew I should say something to make her feel better... "He loved you." She looked up at me with question. "Up until the day he died."

"He didn't get another Old Lady?"

"No, hardly ever saw him with croweaters too. He was hung up on you, too in love." A smile formed on my lips as I remembered the countless times he'd drunkenly rant about her.

She dropped her cigarette to the floor, extinguishing it with her shoe. "I heard you and Juice are official now."

Cherry and Kip had known from day one that Juice and I had something. Even before we had slept together, before we had done anything. Through the flirty comments and suggestive looks, Kip and Cherry were the only two that could tell there was more behind it all.

"I know you and O'Neill were... something." I had heard about O'Neill and McGee, how they had been killed after Samcro found out the two of them had been on Jimmy's payroll. I didn't grieve O'Neill, though I had know McGee, a First Nine and friend of my father. But I showed my respect to Cherry. "I'm sorry."

She just shrugged, hugging herself. "Don't be." With a sigh she moved around me. "It was nice seeing you. I hope everything with Abel goes well... you and Juice too."

I offered a small smile. "It was good seeing you Cherry."

She just nodded before turning around, heading for the clubhouse. I felt bad for her. After years of hanging around The Devil's Tribe in Nevada before finding Kip, only to be shipped off to Belfast where she became a sweetbutt again. I wondered if she'd ever get a break...

A car pulled up, my eyes landing on Jax as he parked the car.

I rushed forward, pulling the door open worriedly. There had been a little voice in the back of my head saying we'd never get Abel back. I had to see him, to make sure that voice was wrong.

And there he was, sitting in the baby carrier on the back seat. My hear leapt from my chest as joyful and relieved tears began to pour from my eyes. Reaching for him, I pulled him into my arms, rocking him softly as I kissed his head over and over. Jax got out of the car, smiling at the sight of his baby in my arms.

"He's home."

Jax nodded, resting a hand on my back before leading us inside.

...

"Mazeltov!" Bobby cheered, everyone raising their glasses and cheering back.

I sat on the couch next to mum as she held Abel. His had gripped on to my finger, and I found myself on the brink of tears yet again as I looked down at his sweet face.

"Welcome home, kid." Clay nodded to Abel, my smile growing.

Everyone laughed and talked around us, but I was set on Abel. My eyes glued to him as his little hand held my finger, his eyes looking around the room. He was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I had never been happier.

I felt someone kiss my head, their hand resting on my shoulder.

Looking up I smiled at Juice as he leaned over Trinity to get to me. He smiled back down at my nephew and I, straightening up. "I'm gonna go load the truck." he told me.

I nodded, usually right behind him ready to help. But this time I just smiled back down at Abel. "I'll be right here," I told him, not looking back up.

Once he was gone, Trinity moved back over so she was closer to me, looking down at Abel. "He's beautiful."

I turned to her, the first time we'd actually been this close since I found out about John... "He's your's too, you know." Her eyes darted to mine, surprised I knew the truth. "Jax told me everything." I simply shrugged.

Her face softened as she smiled. "He's a good brother that lad."

I shrugged. "He's a pain in the ass. You'll learn once you get to know him." She just laughed.

Calming down, her eyes landed back on Abel. "It's always just been my ma and me." I noticed how she didn't add McGee to the equation. "I've always thought that was it for us. Not unless I had a baby..."

To find out, after all these years, that you had a family you'd never met... I guess we both knew how that felt. Although, I had always had the club, my mum and Jax. I always had someone to turn to throughout the years. But she only had her mum.

"Pass me your phone," I told her, and without hesitating she gave it too me. I entered in my number, the club's number and Jax's. Passing it back I nodded. "You need anything, you give us a call." I nodded to where Jax stood, Bobby and Ope behind him the three talking. "We're only a phone call away."

She smiled, nodding. "I should go talk to him," she noted as we continued to look at _our_ brother. "I'll be back," she told me before getting up, moving to Jax. Ope and Bobby moved away as she stopped in front of him.

...

I walked beside Chibs as we stepped of the stairs, moving to the truck. He threw his bag up, Juice catching it, his eyes locking on mine before he grinned. I shook my head, smiling, feeling better than I had in months. Everything was falling into place, finally it was all working out.

Chibs kissed me on the forehead. "I gotta go say goodbye to my girls."

I nodded, giving him a quick hug. I knew it pained him to leave his family once again.

Juice climbed off the truck, stepping up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him, hands on his chest. I couldn't wait to get home, to be with the rest of our family.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out I smiled down at the contact, Tig's name flashing on the screen. "I'll be home soon Tiggy. No need to get your panties in a twist."

" _Lett..._ "

His voice is what told me something was wrong. I could tell just by hearing him say my name, sounded defeated and pissed all at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked, Juice looking down at me with a frown, the happiness left my body as it went tense.

I listened to Tig as he told me about Tara. I looked over at Jax who was distracted by the sight of his son in his arms. I couldn't do this to him, not now. Telling him Tara was missing would just devastate him.

"I can't tell him Tig. I can't do that." My voice shook.

" _I'll tell him,_ " was all he said.

I stepped out of Juice's arms as he still looked at me questioningly. But I just shook my head at him, moving over to my brother.

He looked up at me, his smiling falling as he looked me in the eyes. "What is it?"

I offered him the phone. "You need to take this."

 **Bamby**


	17. Hospital

**_docsangel_ : Thanks for the review!**

 ** _MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon_ : You're back! Not sure if this means you're going to read my TWD story too, but I'm glad you're back! Thanks for reviewing :):)**

 ** _lennon9091_ : Thank you for the review :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and yes, my day did get better after reading the reviews I got for everything I uploaded :):)**

 **...**

 **So... it's my birthday tomorrow!**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

After the flight, I felt horrible. The car ride to the clubhouse didn't help. I sat in the back of the van, head in my lap. The bumping and turning made my stomach turn and churn.

"We're nearly home, Letti." Chibs rubbed my back from where he sat beside me.

Juice, who had been looking at me worriedly from my other side, placed his hand on my knee. All the guys were watching waiting for me to chuck my guts up.

"We're here," mum called over her shoulder as I felt the car slow before coming to a stop.

I pushed past all the guys, rushing past Tig and the prospects. Moving to the nearest bin, I let it all come up, hurling as my stomach emptied. I coughed as it all stopped, groaning at my killer headache.

"You okay, baby?" mum asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at her, shaking my head. "I must be coming down with something. I've never been this sick."

She turned, looking to one of the prospects. "You," they walked over and I noticed was it Jordan, "take Letti to the hospital."

I shook my head, making me feel worse. "I'll be fine."

"Bullshit," mum replied, looking to Jordan. "Hospital. Now."

He nodded, hand resting on my back. "Come on."

Groaning, I let him lead me back to the van where the other prospects were pulling out the bags.

"Scarlett."

I turned to see Juice walk towards me, coming out of the clubhouse with his cut now on his back. I smiled at him as he looked at me worriedly. "I'm fine. Mum just wants me to go to the hospital to make sure." He leaned forward to kiss me but I shook my head. "I just threw up. I don't think you want to be tasting that."

He looked to Jordan, his eyes flashing to where the prospect's hand rested on my back. "Take care of my girl," he told him, looking into his eyes. There was a possessive nature to his words.

Jordan just nodded, helping me get in the van. "I'll keep her safe."

...

I sat in the ER, the doctor walking up to me with paperwork, results already back. He sat in the chair next to the bed, something I had never seen a doctor do which lead me to think something was wrong.

"Well, you're completely healthy," he started and I felt myself relax.

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you aware you're about four months pregnant?"

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

He nodded. "The sickness is due to the pregnancy."

"But that's not possible. I've only started feeling sick the last week or so. How can I be _four_ months along? I mean, look at me." I gestured to my stomach.

But I remembered how I had put on a little weight. I thought it was from the stress eating, I only really noticed when I'd been hanging around Belfast with nothing to do but worry. I had been snacking on fries whenever I could get my hands on some, so I automatically assumed it was because of that...

"Not all women experience morning sickness, or headaches. In fact there are some cases where they don't even know they're pregnant until the third trimester of even until they're in labour. The fact you're feeling sick now could be due to anything. Change of diet, stress. There are a number of reasons."

Stress. I had plenty of that. Drew. Zobelle. Kip. Cameron. Abel. Hale. Belfast. Mum. Everything had been piling up...

...

My hand rested on my pocket above the ultrasound picture... of my twins.

Jordan hadn't asked me anything when I came back out of the ER. He had just walked us to the car, looking over at me every now and then as I stared blankly at the floor. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to tell Juice? Would he even want babies? I mean we're having twins...

"Jesus Christ," I sighed, resting my head on the window.

We drove into the lot, my eyes locking on to Jax and the guys as they stood in front of Alvarez. Juice, Bobby and Kozik weren't there though, the others standing behind my brother and step-father.

The van stopped and I got out without saying a word. As I walked around the van, a car pulled into the lot, parking closer to the guys. I watched as Bobby got out, Juice and Kozik following him with a Spanish woman between the three. I had a feeling this all had something to do with Tara...

"If I have to listen to one more word of this..." Bobby shook his head at the woman. She was speaking in Spanish, the guys not understanding her. I watched as they walked her over to Clay and Jax. "Shut up!"

"Anything?" Clay asked.

"No, I... Her name's Ramona, I think. I can't understand a word she says," Bobby sighed.

"Nobody speaks Spanish?" Clay turned to Juice who avoided his gaze. "Nothing?"

Finally he answered, "I'm a Puerto Rican from Queens. I speak better Yiddish." He shrugged.

Groaning, I pushed past them all looking to the woman. Speaking in Spanish I started, " _My name is Scarlett. These guys, they need your help. We're looking for Hector Salazar. He took my friend. She's a mother and a wife_."

She just shook her head, telling me she had no idea where he could be.

While she was talking, Kozik hit Juice's arm. "Did you know she spoke Spanish?"

"No... but it's hot..." Juice looked me up and down.

Concentrating on the woman, I gestured to both the Samcro and Mayan guys. " _They will kill you,_ " I noted in Spanish. " _They don't care about your life. Please. Help me, so they don't hurt you._ "

Alvarez stepped next to me, speaking to the woman in Spanish. " _How do you know Hector?_ "

" _He's my nephew,_ " she explained.

He pulled out his gun, pointing it at her head. " _Unlike these stupid white boys, I'll kill you unless you give me something._ "

"Jesus Christ." I glared at him. "She's innocent!"

He ignored me as he looked to Ramona.

" _I don't know where he is._ "

Seeing Alvarez's patience run thin, I looked to the woman. " _Where would he go to hide?_ " I asked, trying to help her before she ended up with a head full of bullets.

She looked between Alvarez and me before answering, her eyes full of fear. " _The old dumping yard, along the 18. Might be there. I don't know. Please... please don't let them hurt me._ "

With an answer, I moved her back, standing in front of the gun, looking Marcus in the eyes. "You have what you need. Now let her go."

He looked from me to the woman, my guys moving closer as the gun stayed pointed to my head. Lowering his gun, he nodded before turning to his men. "Let's go." the Mayans headed for their bikes.

"Stay with them," Jax told the guys before they all rushed over to their bikes.

I turned to Ramona. " _Do you need me to take you anywhere_?" I asked her soothingly feeling so bad that her nephew's mistakes had lead her here today.

Clutching her chest, crying, she nodded. " _Home,_ " was all she said.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder I lead her to one of the cars, both of us getting in. I wasn't going to trust anyone else with the task of taking her home. She was too scared.

...

After dropping Ramona off at her place, I drove back to the yard. I had been sitting in the car for a while now, staring at the ultrasound I now held in my hands. _They're so small_. I rested my hand on my stomach wondering how I hadn't know. I've been walking around for four months now with two beings inside me. How could I have not know?

I wasn't late with my period, or I would have noticed... but I had been lighter than usual. I'd been eating and craving fries. I had put on that little bit of weight I'd noticed while in Belfast, but I'd though that was from all the fries. And besides feeling a little off and having some headaches every now and then, I hadn't really felt sick until a few weeks ago.

 _I guess with everything that had been going on, the moment everything settled my mind had a chance to clear enough to notice something was going on inside my body..._

A knock on the window had me jump as I quickly slipped the ultrasound back into my pocket. Looking up I saw Jordan waiting for me.

Opening the door, I stepped out. "What's up?"

"You've been holed up in there for hours... I was getting worried."

"Hours?" I pulled out my phone, seeing missed calls and unread messages, the clock telling me I had indeed been out of it for hours now.

Looking up at Jordan I nodded to him before turning to head over to the clubhouse. I stared at the ground in deep thought, wondering how I was supposed to work through this. How was I supposed to be a mum?

"Hey, your mum's back," Phil said as I walked by the bar. He stood next to Miles, looking worried I was going to rip into them.

"My mum was missing?"

They just looked between each other, confused, before Miles nodded. "She ran off like an hour ago. Just came back." He shrugged. "Didn't the guys tell you?"

 _That explains all the messages._

The clubhouse doors opened, Juice and Happy walking in.

"Can I show you guys something?" Chucky asked them.

Juice ignored him, stepping over to me. "We've been calling you. Where have you been?"

"I, uh... sitting in the car." I shrugged.

He frowned, confused and worried before his attention was caught by the two nervous prospects.

"Gemma finally showed up. In the kitchen." Phil nodded to the kitchen.

"It's on me," Miles added. "I let her slip out."

Juice looked at both of them, a stern and serious look in his eyes. At first, I thought he was going to lecture them, yell at them. It was what you did to prospects. But instead he shook his head, offering a kind smile. "It's alright, man. You just got Gemma'd. Happens to all of us," he told them before resting a hand on my lower back, leading us to the kitchen.

Mum was going through the cupboard, Juice and I stopping in the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked her. She turned as he went on, "Prospects were shitting themselves."

She pulled out a pan, nodding. "Yeah. Just needed to run an errand." She shrugged.

"What's that for?" He nodded to the pan.

"I wanna make a pancake breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Love that." Juice pulled me closer instictively.

Mum looked from me to Juice. "Anything on Tara?"

When he didn't answer I looked up at him, seeing his eyes glued to his feet. With a sigh, he spoke up,"Salazar's got her and Jacob Hale hostage." Mum and I both went to move out of the kitchen, Juice stepping in our way. "The cops and feds are everywhere, Gemma. You can't go. I mean it."

"I can." I went to push past him.

But he shook his head. "Jax doesn't want you there... just in case. Anything happens to you two, it'll crush Jax."

Mum sighed with frustration, turning away from us. Seeing her there, under house arrest, unable to do anything. I could tell it was eating at her. I hated it all too. My head started to spin. I grabbed Juice for support, closing my eyes.

"Whoa." he grabbed me, keeping me on my feet. "Are you okay?"

Mum turned back to us, worrying over me now. "Jesus Christ." She brushed my hair from my face, looking at me with concern. "What did the doctor say?"

I opened my eyes, locking them on to her's. I knew I should have told them. I knew mum wouldn't judge me or get upset. Yet I found myself shrugging. "They couldn't find anything wrong. I'm as healthy as a horse." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Mum looked at me and I swear there was a knowing look in her eyes, but Juice spoke up, making me look away form her.

"That's bullshit," he exclaimed. "Healthy people don't throw up and get these kind of headaches."

I looked away from him, moving my gaze to the ground. _If only I knew how to tell you..._

 **Bamby**


	18. Congratulations

**_MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon_ : Thanks for the birthday wishes and review! I was a little apprehensive about the baby plot line, but I think Scarlett and Juice would make great parents, and it builds a whole new dynamic to their relationship :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

Rolling over, I expected to feel Scarlett next to me. But I was meet with an empty bed. Shooting up, my eyes landed on her as she stood by the window, dressed in my hoodie and some shorts. Her hair was a messy, the light streaming in and hitting her perfectly. She was so beautiful.

"I love you."

She looked over at me, giving me a small smile that only just reached her eyes. "I love you, too."

Frowning slightly, I ran my hand over my head. "Did you get any sleep last night? You were tossing and turning..."

She shrugged, watching as I got off the bed, walking over to her in just my boxers. "I'm just worried. I know you and the guys will be going back to jail..."

I leaned down, kissing her softly. "We'll be fine. Chibs and Opie will take care of you."

She nodded. "I know."

There was a knock on the door before it opened, Jax and Tara standing there, Abel in Tara's arms. Jax had ended up killing Salazar, both Tara and Hale getting out unharmed.

"Clay wants us at the table." Jax nodded to me.

I gave Scarlett a quick kiss before heading out, moving towards the chapel. I couldn't stop thinking about Scarlett. I understood why she was worried, I was worried too. With how sick she's been, I didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Have you noticed Scar's been distant since yesterday?" Jax asked as we reached the church doors.

I shrugged, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I think it's just 'cause she's worried about us going back in."

He nodded, taking that as a good enough answer before we took our seats.

 **SPOV**

Tara went to follow the guys but stopped as she looked at me. She frowned, probably noticing how worried I looked. Walking in, she closed the door behind her before sitting on the bed, Abel on her lap.

"Talk."

I looked out the window, shrugging. "There's nothing to-"

"Letti," she warned.

We were too close. She could read me like a book. She knew something was up, and if I lied to her, she'd know that too.

Taking a deep breath, I looked her dead in the face. "I'm four months pregnant."

Her jaw dropped, much like mine had when I found out. "Oh, my God." A smile formed on her lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I found out yesterday," I answered, looking back at the window.

There was a silence between us as she watched me, my eyes focusing on the blue sky. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Family breakfast. Abel back. Tara pregnant- yep, she was pregnant too. Everyone together. Yet I couldn't feel the excitement, or the love. I just felt this gut wrenching feeling that Juice won't want me anymore...

"What did Juice say?" she asked before quickly adding. "It's his right? You two weren't official four months back."

"It's his."

She nodded. "Well, what did he say?"

"I haven't told him."

"What? Why not?"

 _Because he's going to jail, for I don't know how long. Because he might not want kids. Because I'm scared he'll run off and join some other charter to get away. Because I don't want to look at him and see doubt and dying love in his eyes..._

"I don't know how to tell him."

She sighed. "They're getting locked up today, Letti."

My head snapped in her direction. I had known they were going back, but I didn't know it was today...

She reached into the pocket of her jean, pulling out some keys. Taking a couple off the chain, she placed them on the bedside table. "These are the keys to my dad's place. It's furnished, everything you'll need is there... well expect baby things." As I continued to look at her with questioning eyes, she went on, "Living in the clubhouse is fine and good, but not when you're pregnant... and not when your man's locked up."

She stood, Abel in her arms as she walked up to me. "The place is yours. You don't have to worry about rent or anything like that. Just move in, make yourself at home." She wrapped her free arm around me. "I'm so happy for you." She smiled before walking out.

 **JPOV**

I stood behind the bar with Happy, people slowly arriving. The morning was just getting started as Gemma and a few sweetbutts carried food to sit them on the bar in front of Happy and me. We were told not to touch, that we had to wait for everyone. As more people arrived, I found myself looking over to the hallway. Scarlett was still in our room and my worry for her just kept increasing.

"Juice!" I looked over at Clay. "Go get my daughter. Tell her breakfast is ready," he ordered.

I nodded, moving towards the hall before heading to our room.

"Scarlett?"

She sat on the bed, still in shorts and my hoodie. Two keys sat in her hand as she looked down at them, deep in thought. She placed the keys on the bedside table. "Yeah?"

"Breakfast is ready," I told her.

She just nodded before looking away, wiping at her face. "I'll be out in a minute."

I walked in, knowing she was crying. Closing the door, I moved to sit next to her. "Talk to me. Please. I don't know how to help if you don't tell me what's going on."

She sighed, still looking at the ground. As she slowly turned to look at me, her eyes watery and cheeks wet from the tears, my heart tightened. I had never seen her look so broken, not even when Abel was gone.

 **SPOV**

I stood up. I couldn't sit there looking at him when his eyes were full of pity. I felt bad enough already. But I knew I couldn't keep this from him any longer. I had to tell him, before he was gone.

"Tara gave me the keys to her dad's place," I started, trying to work up some courage. "When you're gone, she thinks it'll be best that I have my own place. Because, well..." I started to pace, feeling him watch me. "You know I went to the hospital yesterday, right?" He nodded silently. "Well, when I told you they found nothing... it wasn't really true."

He shot of the bed, grabbing my shoulders. "You're okay, right? God, you can't be sick, not when I'm going-"

I shook my head. "I'm not sick, Juice."

He frowned, confused. "Then what's wrong?"

I looked to the ground, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm pregnant."

Time stopped. Everything around me stilled as I let my words get through to him. I didn't want to ruin this by talking, scaring him off. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes wide, an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"Juice?"

"Pregnant?" he asked, and I nodded. "Pregnant?" he repeated.

I stepped away from him, feeling my heart crumble. He was freaking out. He was so going to run. "Yes. I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I just- I didn't know how to tell you, and I only found out yesterday. And I was scared-"

He grabbed my shoulder, turning me around. I gasped as his lips crashed down on mine, his hands holding me softly as if he didn't want to break me. He pulled back, his eyes dark. I looked into them, finding myself going on.

"They're twins."

He pushed his lips on to mine again, each kiss more heated and hungry than the last. He poured his love into me, holding me against his body. We broke apart, needing air, staring at each other. I don't know why I had ever doubted he'd turn away from me. Looking at him now, all I saw was love.

"I'm four months along," I told him.

"With our twins." He nodded, smiling. "Our babies."

"I thought you'd hate me..." I admitted.

He shook his head, smile falling slightly. "I love you, Scarlett. Do I need to show you how much you mean to me?"

I grinned, the darkness in his eyes telling me what he meant. "I'm sure a demonstration wouldn't hurt."

He didn't hesitate, just pushed his lips against mine, backing us up until I was pressed against the desk. His hands, no longer scared he'd break me, gripped on to my thighs as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him. He pushed himself against me, the lump in his pants pressing against my core.

I groaned as we worked together, taking his shirt off and his hoodie that I was wearing, leaving him bare chested and me in my bra.

Our tongues danced together as our hands fumbled to get his pants undone, desire filling us. Impatience grew as he pushed his pants down, grabbing at my shorts to get rid of them as well. I slipped my hand into his boxers, stroking him, causing him to groan against my lips

"What's taking you two so long?" The door burst open. Tig stood there wide eyed as he stared at Juice and me. "Holy Shit!"

"Tig!" I pulled my hand out of Juice's pants, hiding behind him.

Juice grabbed his hoodie, passing it to me as he used his body to shield mine. "You mind?!" he asked as he pulled up his pants.

"What's going on?" Bobby's voice called before his head popped into the room. His eyes practically bugged out of his head. "What are you doing to her?!"

"What? Is he hurtin' Letti?" Chibs' voice called.

Before anyone else came into the room Juice walked to the door, shoving them out and slamming it closed. He looked over at me with a sigh. I couldn't help but laugh, walking over to him.

He kissed me deeply. "We're not finished here."

I nodded, hands on his still bare chest. "I know."

...

After getting dressed- and being quick about it seeing as Tig, Bobby and Chibs were on the other side of the door telling Juice not to touch their Princess- we headed out to join the others for breakfast.

I smiled, his arm around me, as we walked over to Tara, Jax and Abel.

Juice looked to me with a grin, asking for permission. I nodded before he cleared his throat. "Hey, uh... I got something to say," he called out, the chatter quieting as everyone turned to him. "Scarlett's pregnant!" he cheered.

The place filled with cheers and claps as everyone smiled at us. Suddenly I had everyone moving to hug me, rubbing my belly. With Tara pregnant and now me, all the bad stuff just didn't matter at this moment.

"Congratulations, brother!" Chibs hugged Juice, patting him on the back. "You two will have some good looking little ones." He laughed, moving over to me arms open. I hugged him, my smile never fading.

"I don't know how to feel about this," Clay said from behind me, grinning. He looked to Juice. "I'm happy for you, you'll be a good dad... but you knocked up my daughter."

Gemma slapped his chest. "Nonsense. We're happy. Congratulations." She leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I had a feeling," she whispered to me.

"Well..." I grinned. "There's more..."

"Don't tell me you're getting married?" Jax asked from where he stood by Juice, the two of them having been talking amongst themselves.

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, not that." I placed a hand on my stomach. "Actually, we're having twins."

The cheers started again, everyone yelling happily at the news.

"Not to take your moment." Ope came to join us before yelling. "Lyla's got something she wants to say."

I looked to his girlfriend- who had become a good friend of mine- as she lifted her hand, showing us the ring that sat on her finger. "We're getting married."

The cheers just kept coming.

I hugged Lyla, holding her tight. "Oh, my God!" I laughed.

She nodded. "You know that means you and Tara are gonna have to be my bridesmaids, right?"

I laughed again, never feeling his happy in my life. "Of, course!"

"To Lyla and Scarlett!" Clay toasted, raising his beer.

Everyone cheered, raising their drinks too as we laughed and yelled. Smiles on every face.

...

I looked over at Juice as he stood at the bar. He was supposed to be doing something on his computer for the club, but he kept looking up at me. He looked at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat, smiling as I continued to clean up.

"You done with that, doll?" one of the crow eaters asked, gesturing to the pile of plates I held. I nodded, letting her take it from me.

I felt hands snake around my waist from behind me, Juice leaning over to kiss my neck. "I love you," he told me, his hands rested on my stomach. "And you two, as well."

I smiled, leaning against him. "We love you, too."

"I think we should get a dog. I don't want you in that house by yourself." He kissed my neck.

"A dog?" I laughed, turning in his arms.

He just shrugged. "Why not?"

I leaned forward, kissing him sweetly. I had never liked the idea of having kids, with how my life was. The club, Drew, the enemies. It had all been too dangerous. But looking up at Juice, I knew this is what I wanted. Kids. A house. Heck, even a dog, maybe a cat. I wanted to have a life with him. I wanted to grow old together.

Ope walked up to us with a sigh. "Letti."

Looking over at him, stepping away from Juice I nodded. "What's up?"

"Gemma just turned herself in."

 **Bamby**


	19. Deals and Devastation

**_lennon9091_ : Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. This part is almost done... but there will be another! And don't worry, the twins will be fine :):)**

 ** _MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon_ : The 'rat' stuff is gonna be pretty different with Letti and the twins. I agree with the story they gave him on the show. But there will be a better ending with my story! Thanks for reviewing :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I stormed into the police station, seeing Unser talking to a few other cops.

He turned to look at me, backing up at the pissed look in my eyes. "I couldn't stop her." He raised his hands up in sureneder.

"Take me to her. Now," I ordered.

He nodded before we headed to the back of the station, making our way to the cells. He unlocked the first gate, before moving to stand in front of the cell where my mum sat. He went to unlock it, but I shook my head.

"You don't want to do that, not with how pissed I am."

He nodded, stepping back. "Well then, I'll uh, leave you two alone," he said, looking between the both of us before leaving.

"You're stubborn and a pain in the ass." I glared at her.

She scoffed. "Just like you, baby girl."

I just rolled my eyes. "What were you thinking? We just got Abel back. Tara's pregnant. _I'm_ pregnant. How am I supposed to get through all of this when you're behind bars?"

She stood, moving to stand in front of me the gate between us. "Sweetheart, trust me. I know what I'm doing. I'm saving this family. Keeping it together."

"How? You'll be locked up. Jax, Clay, Juice. They'll be locked up. If anything you're pulling us apart even more!" I yelled, kicking at the gate in frustration.

Unser walked in, eyes wide with worry. "I think you should go, Letti... people can hear you from the office."

I sighed, stepping away from the cell. I couldn't even look back at my mum, just walk out of there, and back to my car. After the great breakfast, why'd she have to ruin it all?

...

I sat in the office, the guys in church. I was doing paper work, keeping busy while snacking on fries. After telling everyone I was pregnant mum had started going on about when she was pregnant and her cravings. I told them about my thing for fries, which Juice somehow found out because now he had the prospects making sure I had them whenever I wanted.

Chucky rushed in, looking at me as if he was going to burst. "I have to show you something." I went to speak but he continued, "And don't tell me 'later'. It's important."

He grabbed one of the boxes I had thought were full of old paperwork or parts or something. But no. When he placed it on the table and took of the lid my jaw dropped.

Money. Lots and Lots of money.

"When I was working for Lin-"

I lifted my hand, shutting him up. "Tell the guys the story. We need to show them this now." I stood, picking the box up and heading out the office.

"But they're in church," he noted worriedly.

I shrugged, continuing for the clubhouse, pushing through the doors. I had my eyes set on the church doors, pushing through them without even knocking.

All the guys looked to me, Clay frowning. "What are you doing, Letti!? We're in church."

I ignored him, dropping the box on the table in front of Jax as Chucky walked in. "I think you might want to see this." I told all of them before opening the lid of the box, pulling out one of the sheets of counterfeit money.

"Holy shit." Jax stood up, looking in the box.

"Twenties, fifties, hundreds. Three boxes full." I noted.

Chucky, who was shifting excitedly nodded. "When I was running the counterfeit operation for Lin, I was supposed to throw away all the misprints and dirty runs. But I didn't!" He grinned.

I nodded. "Over five mil in fake currency."

The boy, who had been shocked at first, started laughing. Jax and I passing the sheets around. They all examined the money, whistling and chattering happily. There was no doubt the guys needed money for something, they always did. So they could use this for something.

 **JPOV**

Bobby, Scarlett and I packed the counterfeit cash into two bags. Tig and Piney stashed our guns in a couple other bags that we'd keep in the van at the swap, just in case things got rough. While Chibs and Kozik grabbed the bullet proof vests. Once again I found myself wondering how Clay could allow Scarlett to help, even if she was just doing small things.

Clay and Jax walked into the clubhouse, Clay pulling off his cut as he reached for a vest. "We ready?"

"Yeah, two mil, more or less." Bobby nodded as we continued to pack the money.

"KG-9s, shotguns, MAC-10," Tig listed the guns to Clay.

I looked over at Scarlett seeing her eyes on the money, deep in thought. I knew what was going to go down today. I knew how things were likely to end. I couldn't tell her, I wouldn't put that stress on her. But it killed me, knowing I was going to be leaving her with questions.

Chibs handed her one of the vests. "Juicy boy'll help you put it on." He walked off, leaving us.

She turned to me, passing me the vest. "Dress me." She grinned.

Shaking my head, I took the vest, helping her put it on before securing it. It had been agreed that Tara and Scarlett would meet with us after the drop off. At first it was just going to be Tara, but it would be safer if she had someone else with her. And it would look less inconspicuous.

"Tara's here," Happy said, causing as to look up as he spoke to Jax.

I grabbed Scarlett's hand. "Come on." I nodded before leading her outside, a bag of money in my other hand. The other guys right behind us. Jax moved to Tara, the rest of the boys moving to the van. I stopped, passing the bag to Chibs as he walked by before turning to Scarlett. "You don't have to do this."

She shrugged. "I'll keep Tara safe, and she'll keep me safe. We'll be fine." She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I closed my eyes, my hands moving to rest on her waist as I held her there against my lips. I wanted to savour this moment, the taste and feel of her. If things did go wrong...

I pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. "I love you."

"I know." She kissed me again, pulling back. "I love you."

"Juicy boy!" Chibs yelled.

Sighing I stepped back. "Be safe."

"You too." She nodded before we went our separate ways. She moved over to Tara's car, jumping in with her, while I walked over to the guys, a heavy weight on my shoulders.

 **SPOV**

I leaned against Tara's car next to her as we waited for the guys. I was nervous as hell, and I could tell Tara was too. If the guys didn't show up soon, something would have gone wrong...

It was our job to take Jimmy back to the clubhouse. The Russians would think he'sin the van with the guys, when in actually fact he'll be with us- and the prospects who'll be making sure we get to the clubhouse safely.

"I feel sick." I groaned, leaning forward.

Tara's hand rested on my back comfortingly. "They'll be fine. Don't stress yourself out."

"Easier said then done." I gave a bitter laugh.

The sound of the bikes approaching had Tara step away from the car and move to the back of it. I watched, still leaning forward. The stress of everything, knowing the guys were in potential danger, had my stomach doing flips. The van stopped beside the car, the guys just up ahead. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself before moving to join Tara.

"You okay?" Jax asked me, looking worried.

Tara handed Tig the keys while the rest of the guys moved to get Jimmy out of the van. Juice looked over at me, just as worried as my brother. But I just nodded to them, reassuringly.

"I'll be fine. It's just the stress."

With that, Juice turned back to the other guys to help move Jimmy from the van to the boot of Tara's car. Jax kissed my forehead, not completely convinced. Over his shoulder I could see Clay watching me carefully. I swear it was like the moment they found out I was pregnant they started thinking I was going to pop right there and then.

The trunk closed, Jax looking to me one last time before getting back to work.

I sighed, turning around, only to bump right into Juice. He cupped my cheek, pulling me against his lips in a deep, loving kiss.

"Come on. Let's go. She'll be okay." Tig patted him on the shoulder.

We separated, nodding to one another before they ran back over to their bikes. Tara and the three prospects already in the car waiting for me. I quickly jumped in, putting my seat belt on before she drove off...

...

The guys pulled into the lot, Tara and I stood waiting as the got off their bikes. I noticed Jax wasn't there, and I felt myself begin to worry once more. _Where could he be?_

"He's fine," Juice assured us as he moved to standing in front of me. "He just had to go do something, but I promise you he's okay." The tension left both Tara and I.

I nodded, letting Juice pull me into a hug. "Thank God." I sighed, glad they were all safe and sound back home.

Even though Chibs, Ope, Piney and Kozik were still gone, doing something completely different, I knew they were safe too.

Tara left us alone as Juice kept me in his arms, holding me to him. I breathed him in, melting in his embrace as I felt all my sense fill with him. I hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. Resting my head on his chest, listening to the constantly thrum of his heart beat. It was a perfect moment.

Jax rode into the lot, catching our attention, a car following right behind him. I frowned as I watched Jax stop his bike and get off, moving to Clay. Stahl and some other ATF agents got out of their vehicles, heading over to Clay and Jax.

I stepped out of Juice's arms, moving to my family, confused...

"Good afternoon," Stahl started. "Where's Jimmy O?" When there was no answer she just sighed, "Look, I can have a dozen agents here in 20 minutes and they'll shred this white trash shit hole."

I glared at her, my hate always seeming to grow each time she opened her fat mouth. _Bitch_.

Clay, after a moment of just standing there, looking at Stahl and the agent beside her, turned to Juice from where he still stood where I left him. "Get him."

The garage roller door opened, Tig and Juice getting Jimmy out of Tara's trunk. Stahl, Jax and the other agent moved to stand in front of the garage, as I took a step closer to mum. There was something not quite right about all of this. How did Stahl know he was here?

"Thank goodness for the American justice system." Jimmy grinned as he was released from his bonds, only to be dragged to the ATF car.

"Jimmy O'Phealan. You're being taken into custody on suspicion of conspiracy to commit a terrorist act," Stahl told him, running through the usually cop crap.

I caught Juice's eye, seeing him look pissed, that biker look he hardly ever wore in front of me. All the guys seemed pissed actually, listening to Jimmy ramble about how they lost.

Clay turned to Stahl. "How'd you know he was here?"

She looked to him as if deciding whether or not to say before turning to Jax, a smug look on her face. "Because your VP made a deal."

My heart stopped, along with time. I knew what that meant. For Jax. For the club. For everyone. They were going to kill him. They were going to get locked up, and they were going o kill him. My dad, my boyfriend, my family. They were going to rip him to pieces until he was a bloody mess.

"You son of a bitch!" Jax yelled, pulling me out of my head, as he went for Stahl, only to be pushed back by another agent.

"What?" Tig's face twisted in rage.

"What is she talking about?" Clay asked, he guys ganging up on Jax.

"You made a deal for Jimmy?" Tig's eyes were murderous. "What?"

I grabbed mum's hand. "Mum..."

"You ratted?" Bobby pushed Jax. "You ratted!?"

"I had no choice! Look at everything we'll be facing!"

"All this time we've been tracking Jimmy, you knew you were gonna turn him over to this bitch?" Clay gestured to Stahl.

Juice walked up to Jax, my heart falling at the hatred and rage he had for my brother. "He blew up five of our men! Chibs lost his nephew."

I felt myself breaking. "Mum..."

Mum- who'd gotten out on bail- pushed past them all, trying to help my brother and her son. "She made him do it. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't a rat." Bobby just grabbed her, pushing her back.

"You're dead! You hear me? You are dead!" Clay went for Jax, only to be held back by two agents. "Dead!"

"You are." Tig pointed to him as they all started to get pulled away by agents.

Juice looked Jax up and down. I had never seen such a hate filled face on him before, and it was towards my brother. I felt my head spin as I watched them get dragged to the cop car, handcuffs being put on. My stomach turned and twisted, my insides coming undone as I watched the scene unfold before me.

Tara ran to Jax, throwing her arms around him desperately.

I looked to Stahl, that smug look on her face. I wanted nothing more than to rip it off her. But I couldn't, not now. Not when my brother was about to get shipped off, and the chances of me ever seeing him again were nonexistent.

I rushed over to Jax, my arms wrapping around his waist as I cried against his chest. He held me with his only free arm, kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I sobbed against him, I needed him to know that, before they killed him...

He nodded, letting me go, the agent pushing him along. "I love you too, sis."

As I turned, my eyes landed on the rest of the guys as they stared a Jax murderously. They were going to kill him. He ratted. It's what they have to do. But I couldn't help myself, I had to at least try.

I pushed the agent away from Juice, grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely, like I had never done before. Pulling back, tears running down my face, I refused to look up at him, scared of the hate I'd see there. "Don't do this. He's my brother. Don't do this. Not to me. Please" I cried.

"Let's go." The agent tugged on Juice's arm, leading him to the back of the line as the guys were shoved into the ATF van.

I hugged myself, as tears continued to run down my face. Devastation. Grief. And loss. I shook as I stood there looking at the ground. How was I supposed to feel? What was I supposed to think? My brother, my best friend, a rat. My boyfriend, my love, a soon to be murderer.

...

I sat on the bed, tears falling from my eyes as I stared down at the ultrasound picture of my babies. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. The pain in my heart burned me too much to feel anything but the fear of what was to come. My boyfriend and his brothers, were going to kill _my_ brother.

A light tap on the door sounded, though I didn't speak. I couldn't. The door opened, the three prospects stepped in- there was only three because Shepard had run off. Phil, Miles and Jordan just stood there, looking at me with pitiful eyes.

It was Jordan that walked forward, two envelopes in hands. "Jax said for you to read these, and then burn them."

I looked from the envelopes to him, breaking my silence, my voice shaking. "What are they?" I asked, wiping tears away from my cheeks.

"We don't know." He shrugged, hand still outstretched.

I nodded, taking the envelopes from him. With that they left, closing the door behind them, allowing me to read alone. I opened the first one, addressed from Jax...

 _Hey Scar,_

 _If you are reading this, it means Stahl and Jimmy are dead... and the club will be doing short time._

 _I'm sorry it had to be like this. I'm sorry to put you through this. I know how painful it must have been for you, but I couldn't tell you and neither could Juice. It would have made you an accessory. It was a club vote._

 _I'd never turn on my club or my family. I'm not our father._

 _The club knew about Stahl and the deal. It was the only way to keep mum from going to jail and to shorten our time._

 _I know it must have scared you when you thought I was a rat and the guys found out about the deal. It was all an act. I promise. I'd never put you or mum in a situation where you'd have to chose. Clay, Juice, the rest of the guys, they won't kill me. They won't hurt me. I'll be okay._

 _I know we'll be locked up when you and Tara have your babies, and I'm sorry we can't be there for you. I know you'll do a great job looking after your children, and you'll be a great aunt for Abel and my unborn son._

 _I love you, sis._

 _Jackson._

I dropped the letter to my lap, staring at the words in front of me. A weight lifted off my shoulders, the grip on my chest and heart vanishing. He was going to be okay. He was going to be safe.

I lifted the next letter, Juice's name written in the corner of the envelope. Opening it, I took a deep breath, readying myself for what message he might have for me.

 _Scarlett,_

 _By now I'll be gone. Stahl and Jimmy are dead._

 _I know you must be confused and scared. The deal Jax made wasn't real. The club knew about it, and we had voted not to share the news with anyone else. If you had known, it would put you in danger..._

 _I would never hurt Jax. He is your brother. He is my brother._

 _I know the club must always come first, and it's always been like that for me. But now that I have you, and our babies, things are different. You will always be the most important thing in my life. After years of trying to find a family, I finally found one in you._

 _The short time I will spend in county will be the hardest for me, and maybe even you. It pains me to know you'll be so far away, but I trust the rest of the club will protect and care for you._

 _I love you more than words can describe. You make this life just that little bit brighter, completing that missing piece I had been searching for, for so long._

 _Be safe. I love you._

 _Juice._

 **The End...**

 **Bamby**


End file.
